Celestial Knights of the Ptolemaios 00
by Bolmung LK
Summary: FF#6 The Gundam Meisters are saved by a mysterious beam of light and they find an abandoned Celestial Being base on the surface of Mars that has a lot of hidden secrets about Veda and Aeolia. Full summary inside, I wish FFnet would give us more room.
1. PREVIEW

_**(((CHAPTER 1 IS UP! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TO READ THE STORY!)))**_

The Gundam Meisters are saved by a mysterious beam of light and they find an abandoned Celestial Being base on the surface of Mars that has a lot of hidden secrets about Veda and Aeolia. Full summary inside, I wish FFnet would give us more room.

_**FULL SUMMARY: **_The truth about Aeolia Schenberg's master plan is slowly unveiled when the Gundam Meisters are saved by a mysterious beam of light. While trying to find the source of this red and purple light they find themselves on the surface of Mars. On the planet is a huge and abandoned Celestial Being base with its own Veda terminal. They discover secrets about Veda and Aeolia Schenberg that not even Ribbons or their version of Veda ever knew about.

Ribbons returns with a few new plans of his own and a whole new slew of goons at his disposal. Loathing Hate and Smiling Death are two of his new innovators that will help him execute his plans to take down the old Celestial Being and rebuild it in his own vision. Regene Regetta also returns from his so-called grave to either help or hurt Ribbons. No one is quite sure of his real intentions until he begins working in a very unusual and highly unexpected path. He's finally chosen to oppose Ribbons in the fight over Project Fem and take control of Veda and Celestial Being for himself.

The A-Laws have been destroyed, but a new army has taken command; The World Force. The W.F. army is hard at work developing better Gundams, better weapons, better soldiers and a better plan for taking out Celestial Being. When they come into knowledge of Project Fem they are given orders from the higher ups to steal it and use it for their own purposes. It has become a four-sided war over Project Fem, the only problem is…..no one actually knows what it is!

The crew of the Ptolemaios II must capture Project Fem and stop Ribbons and Regene from getting their hands on it. Meanwhile Regene must help Celestial Being to destroy Ribbons, but how will he do that when they're enemies?

_**Bolmung LK: **_Normally it is a bad, and dumb, idea to post JUST the summary for a fanfic before the first chapter is ready to be released. I decided I wanted to give everyone a preview of the cast and how they've changed over the years. Also I want to explain what timeline this all takes place in so none of you are confused about anything. Chapter one will be released tonight. So it won't be a long wait!

_**NEW CHARACTERS**_

**Name**: Loathing Hate  
><strong>Gender<strong>: N/A (Appears Male)  
><strong>Race:<strong> Innovade (DNA sequence type 0999)  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Black, Short, Shaggy  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Reddish-Brown  
><strong>Height<strong>: 5'7  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Sadistic, Maniac, Self-Loathing and a very loud speaker.  
><strong>History:<strong> Ribbons activated Loathing Hate when he was in need of a new army of innovades. The first thing Loathing Hate met was his identical twin; Smiling Death. To say they were closely bonded would be a lie, but they did cooperate despite their personality differences. He often shouts at Smiling because he feels he is too soft. He doesn't get along with Ribbons very much considering Ribbons is always punishing him for his outbursts.

**Name**: Smiling Death  
><strong>Gender<strong>: N/A (Appears Male w/ Feminine attributes)  
><strong>Race<strong>: Innovade (DNA sequence type 0999)  
><strong>Hair<strong>: Black, Short, Neat  
><strong>Eyes<strong>: Reddish-Brown  
><strong>Height<strong>: 5'7  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Quiet, Soft-Spoken, Gentle, Self-Loving  
><strong>History<strong>: Ribbons activated Smiling before his identical twin Loathing Hate. Smiling doesn't like any of the other innovades besides Ribbons, who he tends to cling to and obey very loyally. He is determined to help Ribbons achieve his goals even if it costs him his own life. Ribbons considers Smiling to be his ace in the hole because he knows that he would never betray him and is willing to obey even the most obscure and humiliating commands. You could even say Smiling might be _'in love' _with Ribbons to a strange degree, but maybe it's just an obsession. (Not Yaoi!)

**Name: **Roselynn (Last name hidden for spoiler purposes)  
><strong>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Race: <strong>English (Britain)  
><strong>Hair: <strong>DarkReddish-Purple, Long, Straight  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Bright Teal (Blue/Green)  
><strong>Height<strong>: 5'8  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Friendly, Mischievous, Fun-Loving  
><strong>History: (<strong>Hidden for Spoiler purposes)

**Name: **C.C. (Code Geass: C.C.'s real name is never actually revealed, even though Lelouch technically knows it.)  
><strong>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Race: <strong>Innovade (DNA sequence type 0026)  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Bright Green, Long, Straight  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Golden  
><strong>Height: <strong>5'6 (5'8 with high heels on that she usually wears)  
><strong>Personality: <strong>Stoic, Sarcastic at times, Loyal and Devoted to her causes, Mischievous when feeling playful  
><strong>History: <strong>C.C. was the twenty second model of Innovades that Aeolia created (DNA sequence type 0026). She was activated to be the Pilot of the Gundam known as the Venus KO. She is the unofficial leader of the five current Gundam Meister of her time and was originally created as an intellectual type innovade. However, being the only Innovade with current ability of piloting a Gundam she volunteered to be a Meister. She later joined the Black Knights when they formed with Celestial Being.

_**OLD CAST**_

**Lockon Stratos**: Lyle has become more than accustomed to being a Gundam Meister over the last few years. He has developed a form of affection for Sumeragi, but dismisses it as his imagination reacting "on the rebound" from Anew. He's gotten a lot better at aiming his shots and now has a personal goal of being a better sniper than Neil was.

**Setsuna F. Seiei: **He's opened up to Feldt more and more over time and has learned that she is a sweet and sensitive girl underneath her stoic and lonely exterior. He knows she has an attraction towards him, but isn't too sure on how she actually feels. He has made it his personal mission to make sure that Feldt and everyone in Celestial Being are safe during the struggle to rid the world of armed conflict. He now focuses on helping C.B. finish Veda/Aeolia's plans of creating world peace.

**Allelujah Haptism: **He is helping Ian Vashti on developing a new GN drive. Allelujah recently discovered his ability to, much like Tieria and the innovades, control certain aspects of electronics with his quantum brain waves. He has his own version of Veda that he calls Spade and it can be used for similar things that Veda does. Sadly it has been unable to connect to Veda and is still in the works.

**Tieria Erde: **Does anything new ever happen to this guy? Not really, but he has been working on his "human" interaction capabilities a lot. He's actually learned to smile when happy! Did he really read Pride and Prejudice?

**Sumeragi Lee Noriega: **She has been helping Allelujah with his little project and has also helped Tieria to better communicate with his own feelings. She gave him a stack of books, mostly romance novels….., to help him. She has been keeping herself busy with helping Ian design a new version of the Ptolemaios II to expand it, but he has been reluctant to actually begin the project.

**Feldt grace: **Feldt is still pondering what she will do with her life once C.B. accomplished its goals. She feels that she has no other home or life outside of the Ptolemy and will lead an ordinary and boring life in the end. Setsuna's courage and determination has remained an inspiration to her and she strives to be as confident as him.

**Mileina Vashti: **She used to be sheltered and naïve, but now she has blossomed into a woman. Her interests in romance and finding her husband have sky rocketed. She confessed to Tieria for a second time, but he continues to act cold and unresponsive to her. She's slowly beginning to acknowledge that he isn't interested in her in the slightest.

_**STORY – LINE – **_Please note that I have left out bits and pieces of information for spoiler purposes and I made 90% of this shit up.

In the year 2090 Aeolia Schenberg had his own laboratory and team of scientists, Celestial Being, dedicated to helping the world through technology. His right hand man, who isn't a man at all actually, was Roselynn. She was his top scientist and the only person to help him create Veda and GN particles. (Yes, I know about 2188 Europa….lol.)The other group of scientists called themselves the Black Knights and they helped Aeolia sew together his master plan to eradicate armed conflict and war on Earth. Even though they were his personal "crew" they never got to learn the many secrets that Roselynn was allowed to. Roselynn had a friend named Amuro who created the robot named Haro. (_**Bolmung LK: **_Yes I realize that Amuro Ray wasn't actually in this time-line and was born in 0064 U.C. I am also aware that Sky Ecplise is the one who technically invented the Haro in Gundam 00, but he wasn't created until 2188. So for the sake of the story Amuro Ray randomly existed in 2090 and created the Haro.) Amuro gave Roselynn a specialty Haro that made unusual sounds when it received data and had a highly unusual color pattern.

Roselynn named her Haro "Tito" after the nickname of the man who had at one time fallen in love with her. Sadly he died shortly after confessing to her and she never had a chance to give him her reply of she wanted to form a relationship with him or not. When Aeolia began the process of inventing an artificial human with supreme quantum brain waves. He called them Innovades and claimed that they were part of his master plan. He created over 1000 DNA types for these Innovades and gave them two different categories. Roselynn requested that her lost lover be used as a base sequence for one of these innovades and Aeolia complied. When these innovades' bodies were created they had to create minds that would follow.

Roselynn and the Black Knights helped Aeolia develop the two types of minds that would be placed inside the Innovade bodies. One was the battle type that would excel at physical training and be a better pilot for the up and coming machines known as Gundams. Their fighting reflexes are superior to that of ordinary humans. The other type was the intellectual type in which can retain more information, memorize codes and patterns, access data from computers faster and more efficiently and even hold a photographic type memory when necessary. Although both types of innovades excel at both of these categories far more than humans do, but one is better than the other innovade in this situation.

Even with only two types of innovade minds, each was given its own personality and self-identity. The same sequence type body could be clones multiple times; each with a different set of memories and self-identity.

(_**Bolmung LK: Tieria Erde/Regene Regetta are both DNA sequence type 0988. Their main difference in mental and physical abilities is that Tieria is a battle type and Regene is an Intellectual type.)**_

As Aeolia commanded the Black Knights to begin armed interventions with the new Gundams and newly created Innovators the military forces of Earth discovered their base in Northern Europe and attacked them. They were forced to return fire and lost many of their Innovades and scientists. The first release of Aeolia's Innovades was Ribbons Almark who piloted the Gundam Exia. Ribbons and C.C., being the only active Innovades at the time, saved the remains of their base and protected Aeolia and the surviving crew including Roselynn.

Even though Ribbons' DNA sequence type is 0026, he was the first Innovade activated due to his team finishing their work before the others. Out of the 1000 DNA sequence types, only a limited number were ever actually activated due to the others' incompletion.

**0001 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)**_**)**_**  
>0006 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)<br>0018 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)  
>0026 – Ribbons Almark – Healing Care – Sky Eclipse – C.C.– Beside Pain (AKA Leif Recitativo) – E. A. Ray (<strong>**Real Name: Eternal Alan Ray – Even though he isn't an innovator, he is the original human DNA donor for the DNA sequence type 0026 and Aeolia Schenberg's close friend.)****  
>0027 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)<br>0067 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)  
>0198 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)<br>0666 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)  
>0787 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)<br>0799 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)  
>0823 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)<br>0877 – (Innovade we will meet in future chapters.)  
>0968 – (Unimportant Innovade that is now dead.)<br>0988 – Tieria Erde – Regene Regetta  
>0998 – (Massive Spoiler!)<br>0999 – Loathing Hate – Smiling Death  
>1000 – (Massive Spoiler!)<br>1001 – (Massive Spoiler!)**

(_**Bolmung LK: Forgive me, I looked, scoured and surfed the internet for all of the innovade's DNA sequence types, but I could only find Tieria's and Ribbon's. If anyone else happens to know the other innovades' DNA number codes please tell me!)**_

(((Most of these Innovades are now dead, including Ribbons Almark and Regene Regetta. However in 2320 they are both revived due to their consciousness surviving inside of Veda.)))

After the Black Knights joined Celestial Being they began to organize a special project under the guidance of Aeolia Schenberg. They called it "Project Fem" and kept it a secret from any sort of military or outside forces. However they did not use Veda to construct this Project. In fact, there is absolutely no mention of Project Fem in Veda's database. Ribbons was only vaguely interested in Project Fem due to it's supposed "impossibility" to exist. Now that three hundred years have passed and he discovers that the project was actually nearly complete, he's back to steal it and abuse its powers for his own goals.

**SCENE PREVIEWS – **Please note that when these scenes are placed into the actual story they may or may not be worded exactly the same due to changes I will be making as I progressively write.  
><em><span><strong>(EXAMPLE: (1) <strong>_**Setsuna walked through the doorway and into the kitchen to see Feldt laying her pink head down on the table. She was whimpering softly and looked as if she was in distress.**

**(2) Setsuna had finished giving Sumeragi his report and made his way into the kitchen area of the Ptolemy where he found Feldt sitting at a table. She had her pink head down and was crying softly; he could tell that was in distress and that he should converse with her.)**

Ch. 1  
>Sumeragi took a very small sip from her glass full of bourbon and licked her lips. She couldn't stand doing her job as tactical forecaster without a little drink here and there; yet she seemed to function better when she didn't drink. Her life had become an endless cycle of fighting for her reason to live, and fighting her reason to live itself. She lived to drink and drank to live.<p>

"You know…." Allelujah began with a soft chuckle. "You can always buy alcohol-_free _beer. You'll get the sensation of drinking without the sensation of stumbling into tables and chairs."

"It isn't the same. Because you see," the redhead paused to drink another mouthful. "If I were to start drinking that phony liquid than pretends to be beer, but isn't, I would still be able to feel my feet. I drink to get drunk, not to taste the flavor of hopps and alcohol." She explained with a silly slur.

Sumeragi laughed at herself slightly. Even though Allelujah was well over twenty-one now, he still didn't quite understand the pleasure of drinking. The door swung open and in walked Lockon with his yellow Haro and an angry scowl on his face.

"Where's Feldt?" he asked aggressively and quickly.

"I-I don't know. Why? What's the matter?" Sumeragi blinked in confusion. Was Lockon _**mad **_at Feldt?

"Feldt just heard from my Haro that her mother was actually a criminal. I need to calm her down before she falls apart again. Mileina and Ian were trying to explain to her that since her parents were both Gundam Meisters that their deaths had to be kept a secret. Somehow Haro leaked the fact that Feldt's mother was a criminal who killed an entire crew on a fleet and now she can't calm down." Lockon explained with an exhausted sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Haro squeaked quickly.

"Oh no….well I haven't seen her around for a while now. So how did Haro know about Feldt's mother?" Sumeragi asked. She could now feel a great deal of sympathy towards the younger girl, she had no idea that her parents were actually dead. She only knew that they were at one time a part of Celestial Being, but had left for unknown reasons.

"One of the files from the base we pulled up had all the information on it and Haro began talking about it."

"Wonderful. Isn't Haro supposed to automatically know what to and what not to say?" Allelujah asked, now joining the conversation.

"You'd think so." Sumeragi frowned then took a sip of her drink.

_**NEXT SCENE**_

Ch. 3

"_**WHAT?" **_Tieria, Lockon and Allelujah exclaimed in unison.

"That's right, you heard me." Sumeragi crossed her arms defiantly.

"Sumeragi, I think you'd better reconsider this…" Allelujah said through grit teeth.

"No, she's got a good idea. I understand her point in all of this." Setsuna said as he gave them his usual cool stare.

"What the hell tactic is _**that **_supposed to be?" Lockon asked with a more than worried expression.

"Even if it's a great plan, that would be like inviting a damn lion to live with us!" Tieria retorted with a furrowed brow. How Tieria knew what living with a lion was like Sumeragi would never know.

"I think having him come aboard the Ptolemy would be advantageous because we can use his Veda terminal to track down the Gundam Euneptia. If we can track down Euneptia then we can get Project Fem back. He even already told us that he'd betray us once we got ahold of it, so it's not like we're going to get stabbed in the back without knowing it." Setsuna explained with a solemn glare.

"Tch! As if! Do you really think tha-" Tieria was cut off by Sumeragi's hand suddenly clasping over his mouth.

"Listen! We don't have another option. I know you absolutely hate the guy, but we outnumber him. He's one person versus the entire Ptolemaios two. If he suddenly betrays us before we find Project Fem then he's out of his mind. When he finally does betray us we'll be prepared for it and there's no way he can take us all down by himself." Sumeragi then released Tieria's mouth. Tieria's mouth opened to retort again, but he found no logical words.

"He's an innovade, so think of it like having a _**second Tieria **_around." Setsuna said.

"Ohh! _**Two **_Tierias? Uwah!" Mileina exclaimed in joy and everyone knew exactly why.

'_Twice the eye candy!' _she thought in ecstasy.

_**This is a romantic/action/mystery/drama fanfic and 18+ scenes will be labeled very clearly.  
>(Chapters will be approx. 10,000 word count or higher.)<strong>_

_**EXAMPLE:**_

_**Normal content.**_

_**XxXxX 18+ ONLY, Skip to the next set of Xs to avoid XxXxX**_

_**Sex scene.**_

_**XxXxX 18+ Content over XxXxX**_

_**Normal Content.**_

_**Avoiding the sex scene will likely not affect the information you receive about the plot line, but it will intervene with character development quite a bit.**_

_**Bolmung LK: You all see where I'm going with this! Anyways, it's taken me a total of three weeks to collect data and write out the time line for this. Yes…I swear I have a life! Although not a very important one this stage in my life…College sucks….ALL HAIL BORED COLLEGE STUDENTS! **_

_**Just kidding….**_

_**The only reason I'm posting this BEFORE the real story is because I'm anxious. I want to know what FanFiction net thinks about a Gundam 00 and Code Geass crossover. I will not label this as a cross over for a couple of chapters until we actually meet a CG character. In the meantime all you Gundam 00 fans who don't know what Code Geass is, I HIGHLY reccommend the series to you. It is an epic story with a lot of memorable characters. It's a lot like Gundam, except it has an ass-ton of fanservice.**_

_**See you all tonight!**_


	2. Chapter 1  Mission To Mars

_**Bolmung LK: Yes, this is technically a Gundam 00 and Code Geass crossover, but I'm not labeling it as such at the moment. This is because we do not meet anyone from Code Geass for a couple of chapters. Once we meet them I will re-tag it as a crossover. I personally think that Gundam and Code Geass go together very nicely; they have the same feel to them. I honestly think that CG could've been inspired by Gundam; if that hasn't already been officially announced. **_

_**See my profile page for a picture of the main cast of Code Geass if you do not know what they look like and do not feel like looking it up yourselves. **__**(Gundam 00 – CKP00 – Code Geass cast of the Ptolemaios 00!)**__** I hope you all enjoy the story, it took WEEKS to finish planning…..I took this story into priority because it was eating at me so badly. I even took the July 1**__**st**__** surprise a break to be able to put this in it! Sorry for the title of the story being so freaking long, I wanted to make sure it got the point across that it's not a traditional CG/G00 crossover.**_

_**Celestial Knights of the Ptolemaios 00**_

_Ch. 1 – Mission to Mars  
>May 3<em>_rd__ 2320_

_**Location: Earth – West Africa**_

The enemy mobile suits encircled Tieria and Setsuna, they had them pinned together with special wires and ropes so that they couldn't move. Tieria would've shed his armor and revealed his Gundam's secondary form, but the 00 Quan[T] was bound so closely to him that he couldn't budge. Setsuna tried opening the slots on the Quanta to activate his beam swords, but the ropes kept the slots from opening. The wires and ropes became tighter and tighter and the enemy mobile suits spun around in circles and wrapped them up. This created an almost spider-web like appearance and left the two Gundam Meisters with no way out except for their allies coming to their rescue.

Lockon was trying to snipe some of the enemies down from a long distance, but his gun was suddenly knocked from his grasp when an enemy with the latest model of mobile suits, X2-Gurak, fired several particle blasts at him. Zabanya, his Gundam, tipped over on its side before launching upwards into the sky to evade further shots fired from the enemy. He halted and turned quickly to fire his smaller particle gun at his pursuing enemy, but the new model was too fast for him and rammed into him with a green particle beam sword that Lockon had never seen the likes of before. The enemy sent him crashing back to the Earth then pounced on him to pin him to the rocky ground.

Allelujah was the only Meister not tackled and restrained so everything now weighed down on him. The Harute transformed into its travel form and held its large particle sword out in front. He charged at the ropes tying Tieria and Setsuna together in an attempt to free them from their binds. Several of the enemies launched netting at the Harute and thwarted his efforts. He could practically hear the enemies' victorious laughter bellowing over the static radio.

All hope seemed lost, they were all pinned down and the enemy mother-ship was inching towards them to either deliver the final blow or capture and torture them all. Sumeragi's panicked voice surged over the radio, Feldt's cries of terror echoed into the Meister's minds and Mileina's pleas for help stung at their ears. The main enemy ship's gun-holder began to glow with a malevolent blueish-green light. At this point everything was going in slow motion for them. The clouds drifted above slowly, the sun's rays shined ironically bright and reflected light off of the mobile suits in an almost glorious fashion and every sound or noise echoed a thousand times around.

"Veda! Please! Help us!" Tieria begged as he slammed her fists on the control panel harshly over and over again. Suddenly, as if Veda was answering Tieria's prayers, his screen flashed with an unusual version of Celestial Being's symbol.

The sky turned red, the earth's ground shook violently, the area around them suddenly turned a bright shade of reddish-purple and within seconds the biggest booming sound the Meisters had ever heard ripped through the air ferociously. It was like lightning striking right in their ears or compressed GN particles exploding inside their heads. The concussion wave knocked them all around and sent them flying back towards the grounded Ptolemaios II. Sumeragi's heart was in her stomach and her fists gripped the control panel for dear life. The bright light and sonic booming sounds lasted for well over a full minute before finally slowing down.

"No!" Feldt screeched in agony as he hands pulled at the sides of her head. She never even felt the pain of her pink hair being ripped out strand by strand.

Mileina collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees in tears. "Th-this can't be happening…Erde-San…." She sobbed miserably.

"Gundam Meisters! Do you copy?" Sumeragi called out frantically, but heard nothing but the explosion itself blasting through the sound system. She prayed inside her own head; prayed that _**at least**_ one of them was still alive somehow.

After a couple minutes of nothing but the strangely depressing silence of debris falling to the ground, rocks pelting the Ptolemy and the sounds of sniffling and crying; a soft noise caught Sumeragi's attention. She listened tentatively as the clear voice of Lockon's Haro began chirping.

"We're alive! We're alive!" it squeaked. Everyone on the Ptolemy's observation and control deck breathed the biggest sigh of relief.

"Role call check! Everyone report in!" she commanded as she recomposed herself.

"Tieria Erde, I'm alright." Came Tieria's voice.  
>"Allelujah Haptism, not a scratch on me!" Allelujah smirked from his cockpit.<br>"Setsuna F. Seiei, alive." He said calmly, even though he was actually a tad shaken.  
>"Lockon Stratos! Alive and kicking!" cheered the man with a grin.<p>

"Oh thank goodness!" Feldt cried out.

"What's it like out there? What exactly did that massive blast hit?" Sumeragi asked as she tried to zoom in on the battle-field, but there was too much smoke and debris still floating around.

"Oh wow….." Allelujah mumbled as he took his first glimpse out of his screen. It was much clearer from his view.

"What the hell did this?" Lockon's emerald eyes went wide with astonishment.

"Well I'm more than sure the enemy didn't do this." Tieria answered with the best of his current knowledge.

"It came from the sky." Setsuna said as he looked up to see the pool of crimson and lavender slowly dissipating from the clouds.

"What's the enemy's status?" Sumeragi asked curiously as she noticed that all of the enemies had vanished from her radar.

"They're gone, all of them. That blast took them all out." Lockon replied in amazement as he further scanned the area. There were bits and pieces of debris of the enemy mobile suits everywhere, yet the Gundam Meister's weren't even touched.

"Everyone! Look at the ground!" Tieria shouted. There on the ground was a giant squiggly line of where the blast has hit and maneuvered around to hit all of the enemies while avoiding the Gundams.

"What the….? Everyone, dock with the Ptolemy immediately." Sumeragi commanded.

"Roger!" they all said.

After they had docked and everyone entered the control room Sumeragi replayed the pre-recorded footage of the blast on the main screen several times in awe. Feldt forcefully hugged Setsuna in relief, she was unable to hide her joy that he was alive. Mileina withheld the urge to do the same to Tieria knowing that he would likely push her away. Setsuna put a reassuring arm around Feldt's shoulder and told her that everything was okay. She calmed down and politely pulled away from him smiling shyly.

"So Setsuna was right, it _**did **_come from the sky." Tieria noted as the screen perpetually showed the red and purple beam firing down onto the battle-field.

"Yes, but I'm getting absolutely no signal from anything in that direction. Whatever the hell fired that blast was no mobile suit. It must be easily the size of the Momento Mori; if not bigger. If we leave now we can catch up to it and make contact. There's no way something that big could possibly move fast enough to get away from us." Sumeragi told them as Feldt and Mileina retook their stations and began the process of preparing the Ptolemaios II to leave Earth's lower level of the atmosphere.

"If my calculations are correct it should be somewhere between fifty-eight seventy-two and fifty-six ninety-seven." She said as she began coding the ship's coordinates.

"What if it's not an ally that fired it? What if it attacks us once we catch up to it?" Allelujah asked nervously.

"Non-sense. You saw the patterns on the ground. It purposely missed us. Had this thing had any intention of killing us, it would have of done so back there." Sumeragi reassured him.

The ship lifted off the ground and rocketed toward the heavens. Everyone was eagerly, and nervously, awaiting their meeting with the new _**ally**_**.** Much to their surprise after four hours of searching the higher level of altitudes, they found nothing. They climbed higher and higher until they had successfully left Earth's atmosphere entirely. It wasn't until Marie came dashing into the room with a hand-held television that they realized what they were getting themselves into.

"_**This just in! A mysterious and ominous blast rips through the Earth's atmosphere! The red and purple light is believed to be a GN particle blast from space! As we see here on our satellite's replay footage the blast not only came from space, but it came from another planet! We're still investigating this, but it is believed that the horrifying beam of light came from the planet Mars. There are no known colonies on Mars, bu-"**_

"Wow! So this thing came from Mars?" Mileina asked in her usual cheerful voice.

"It appears so…." Lockon nodded in slight worry. Why was a blast from Mars helping them?

"H-how….How in the hell would a weapon from so damn far away be able to fire at tiny mobile suits on Earth and hit only its target without hitting us? That is _**impossible**_!" Ian's whole facial expression was pale and read _'scared and horrified' _all across it.

"Not to mention it would take over three minutes to reach Mars traveling at the speed of light! This beam only took a couple of seconds!" Tieria's mind was officially blown.

"No idea, but we're going there!" Sumeragi commanded boldly.

"Are you nuts?" Ian bellowed as he balled his fists up and held them firmly at his sides.

"No, but we are if we don't go. This is obviously a powerful ally and I intend to find out who they are and what type of machinery they possess." She stated and began coordinates for Mars. Ian groaned in agony and Mileina tried to assure him that Sumeragi was a _**good **_tactical forecaster, not a crazy one.

It took them a total of two days and six hours to reach Mars' atmosphere. Since the Ptolemaios II was a much better engineered space ship than anything else known to mankind they could reach extreme speeds. There was no reason to fear being beaten by Earth's forces to get here, they were far faster than any of them. They did a visual scan of the side of Mars that was facing the Earth at the time of the blast and saw nothing. They decided that they would have to get a little closer to find any details.

"Alright, meeting commencing in the panel room in ten minutes!" came Sumeragi's voice over the entire Ptolemy.

Within the time frame given every crew member on the Ptolemy, besides Feldt and Mileina who were watching their surroundings, was inside the fairly large room awaiting the meeting to begin.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ian asked perplexed.

"Let's start off with the main point." She began and everyone stopped chattering among themselves. "We need to land on the surface. If we don't then there's no other way to find the source."

"Woah! Slow down now! You mean to say you want the Gundam Meisters to waltz out there?" Ian screeched.

"But why?" Allelujah's expression change from content to worried.

"Over the last two days I've had Mileina and Feldt hack into official files from Earth. They got a magnification of the massive gun that fired the blast and it's mounted directly on the surface of Mars itself. It is not a wandering mobile ship, it is a large gun mount." She explained and pulled up the pictures that the girls stole.

There on the surface of Mars was an all black bazooka gun mount that had the words "Black Beauty" in English written on across it in what appeared to be spray paint. Some crew members look skeptical, but others looked on in awe.

"Also, ever since-" Sumeragi was cut off by Feldt's voice calling in over the loud speakers.

"_**Everyone to the observation deck! We've got a problem!" **_

Everyone piled into the smaller room and took a good look around. Nothing seemed out of alignment or ordinary.

"Feldt, what was the meaning of that?" Sumeragi asked annoyed.

"We're getting weird signals from Mars!" the pink haired girl said as she typed away at her keyboard.

"Mobile suits approaching?" Sumeragi asked, it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"No!" Mileina chipped in. "They're….computer signals. Like there's a laboratory or a secret base inside of Mars!"

"A _**what**_ inside of _**where**_?" Sumeragi asked dumbfounded as she gawked at Mileina's screen.

"I think you should send the Gundam Meisters down there to find out where it's at." Feldt suggested.

"I was going to do that anyways. Well guys, it looks like that commences the meeting. Suit up boys, you're going to Mars." Sumeragi said solemnly.

Suddenly the main screen flickered on and off a couple times and went all grey and static. Mileina attempted to reset the screen, but something prevented her from altering it.

"Sumeragi, I think we're being hacked!" the brunette called out.

"_**Hello fellow members of Celestial Being."**_

The screen then changed over to a picture of an older man in a suit sitting down in a chair inside of a very old looking office.

"Who the….my god! Aeolia Schenberg?"

"_**This is a pre-recorded message from Celestial Being's base on Mars. If you are receiving this message then you must have the GN drives of the Gundams in your possession. If you are not a part of Celestial Being then I highly recommend you pre-meditate your plans of how you intend to use those machines properly. I welcome you to dock with us so that we may converse about a possible alliance with you. The Gundammmssshhhhhzzzzt…errrr….."**_

The message became static and unintelligible as it cut off. It was obviously old and has lost its original resolution. The crew sat in silence full of disbelief and great concern for a few moments before Feldt spoke up.

"Sumeragi, I think the base has been abandoned. We're getting absolutely _**no **_return signals when I try to communicate. Also I hacked into one of the surveillance cameras and it shows nothing but absolute darkness." Feldt told her.

"Gundam Meisters, prepare to land. I have a bad feeling about this." The redhead said flatly. She was trying to suppress her fear form reaching her voice, but she still felt it burning inside her chest.

The four Gundam Meisters touched down on the crumbling surface of the dreary planet. They agreed to split up and call in once they found the entrance or anything unusual. Finally after two hours of searching Tieria had located a strangely formed square on the ground that was large enough to fit the entire Ptolemaios II inside.

"This is Tieria Erde, do you copy Sumeragi?" he spoke into the radio.

"Yes, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yes, I think I've found the entrance. I don't know if it'll open, but I'm sending you the coordinates now." He replied then several numbers on a map appeared on her screen.

"All Gundam Meisters, get to Tieria's location."

"Roger!"

"Feldt, Mileina; move the ship to Raphael's location stat." she commanded.

"Aye aye captain!" Mileina cheered.

As they all gathered around Tieria's location they began chipping away at the square lines on the ground. Allelujah used the Harute's grips to pry the lines apart and bust open the hatch. Once they'd removed the panels from the entrance they re-docked with the Ptolemaios II and shuttled into the entrance.

"Feldt was right, I too think that this place has been abandoned." Lockon agreed.

"No, it is wasn't abandoned." Setsuna said abruptly. "It was attacked and destroyed."

"What makes you think that?"

Setsuna pointed to a floating rotten corpse wearing human clothing. Lockon shuddered in disgust at the sight of the frozen body floating passed the Ptolemy. Allelujah joined Lockon in synchronized shuddering, he had seen his fair share of gruesome images in his lifetime, but there was just something chilling about the sight of a former Celestial Being scientist floating around the surface of Mars all butchered and frozen that made his skin crawl.

When the Ptolemaios II docked, the four Meisters went out in their piloting suits without their Gundams and into the base. They each brought an assortment of weaponry to protect themselves from whatever dangers that may lie ahead. They drifted inside at near no gravity pressure and prepared themselves mentally for the worst.

"If the blast of light was fired from this place with such precision and accuracy, then _**someone **_inside that base is alive." Sumeragi speculated and Feldt and Mileina agreed.

_**(Bolmung LK: Insert creepy Silent Hill music here for a better reading pleasure! Sorry, I fail so hardcore at writing horror….bare with me through the fail….Also the gravity on Mars is not "zero gravity", it is 4/10 of Earth's. AKA if you weight 100lbs on Earth, you weigh 38 on Mars. But for the sake of this story it is almost completely zero gravity. Please excuse the lack of gravity.)**_

The first thing the four boys noticed when they entered the base was that everything was pitched black. The darkness enveloped everything and they were forced to use the lights at the tips of their guns to see anything. As they dodged random floating dead body hacked into pieces after floating bits of debris they made it into the main hallway that stemmed out into four different directions. They split up and each took a different hallway. Lockon went into the far right, Allelujah the middle right, Setsuna the middle left and Tieria into the far left.

Lockon continued down his hallway and grimaced at every dismembered part of body that he had to gently push out of his path. It wasn't just the darkness or the dead bodies that were getting to him, it was the eerie sounds of metal clicking against metal all around him. None of those three things were as bad as the constant reminder that these were all members of Celestial Being at one time. He tried to steer his mind away from bad thoughts and decided to check in on everyone else.

"Setsuna, Allelujah, Tieria, do you guys copy?" he said as calmly as currently possible.

"Yes." They all said in near unison.

"Anyone found anything yet?" he asked pensively.

"No." they said.

"Do any of you hear strange metallic clanking sounds?" Lockon asked.

"Yes." Allelujah replied.

"No." Tieria and Setsuna said.

"Then it must be only in the right wing. Allelujah, keep your guard up." Lockon said bravely.

"Got ya."

Suddenly a loud crashing noise in the right wing caught Allelujah and Lockon by surprise and they jumped slightly out of adrenaline rush.

"The hell was that?" Allelujah asked as his breathing speed increased.

"I don't know, but it came from in between us. I think there's a room between my hallway and yours. Something must be moving around in there." Lockon said as he spotted a door just a few feet down.

"I'm honestly a little scared to go in there…." Allelujah admitted with a shiver in his voice.

"I'll go in with you if you find a doorway." Lockon reassured him.

They both found doors that lead to the middle room of their hallways and entered them. Much to their disappointment, and fear, the rooms did not connect. The rooms were divided by a thin wall that was made of some sort of sheet metal. Lockon pressed a gloved hand to it then pulled away quickly when it started to melt his suit.

"Allelujah! Don't touch the walls!" he shouted into the radio.

"Why?"

"I can't tell if they're hot or covered in an acid, but they nearly burned a hole in my suit!" Lockon explained as he examined his burnt glove.

"Tieria, Setsuna…are the walls in your hallways a silver-ish yellow color too?" Lockon asked.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Then don't touch them, this isn't normal metal."

"It's…Plutonium…" Tieria said slowly as he examined the ball beside him.

"What's Plutonium?"

"It's a radioactive metal that's normally hot in temperature and silver in color, but when exposed to oxygen it turns yellow and gets hotter. I think there's air in here!" Tieria explained wisely, knowing every element on the table of elements came in handy quite often.

"I see." Was all Lockon said.

"Well I'm still not taking my helmet off, even if it is safe." Tieria added.

"Why in the _**hell **_would they make a base out of _**Plutonium**_?" Allelujah pondered as he brushed the tip of his gun against the wall to see it flare up in smoke.

"Not a clue. Do you think it lead to their cause of death?" Lockon asked as he left the middle room and continued down his hallway.

"No, something's off about the Plutonium…..For starters Plutonium is one of the rarest metals in the known universe. Also having every wall, even ceiling and floor, made of it would make this place hotter than the human body could withstand. Yet all of these dead bodies don't have suits on, just lab coats." Tieria said as he pushed a dead body against the wall to see if it would burn. The corpse sizzled and blistered harshly as it made contact with the silver metal.

"Maybe they ran out here when they were under attack and died from it?" Allelujah speculated.

"I don't think so." Setsuna spoke up. "I think…no…..I _**know **_that they had a way of controlling the Plutonium. I'll send you all a picture of what I'm seeing right now."

Setsuna took a picture of the room he stood in and sent it to all three of them. The picture was of an all silver-metal room with a blue light reflecting off of every wall and Setsuna's hand pressed against it without burning.

"So that blue light stops the Plutonium from getting hot and burning?" Lockon asked.

"I see what they did here…." Tieria suddenly said.

"Do explain." Setsuna requested.

"Plutonium must be able to absorb GN particles and hold their charge. If they could make Plutonium touchable to the human hand then they could use it to make weapons and armor. I can only begin to imagine how far the old Celestial Being developed this theory." Tieria said in awe, why didn't he think of that before?

"Damn, looks like the old Celestial Being had some top notch scientists working for them!" Lockon made a whistling sound.

Setsuna removed his helmet boldly and took a deep breath. It was a little muggy and humid, but nothing unbearable. The smell reminded him of the one-time his parents had taken him to the doctor's office when he was very small. It was sterile, clean, light and god awful. It brought back bad memories along with a flood of emotions that he bottled up as he put his helmet back on.

"Confirmed; it is safe to breathe in here." He stated.

"Y-you took your helmet off?" Allelujah gasped out.

"Well in the case of an emergency where your helmet needs to be removed you now know that it is safe to do so." Setsuna reasoned.

Tieria found himself standing in front of a large doorway where the door had been pried open by either a crowbar or a metal rod of some sort. He pushed the broken door open and stepped inside cautiously. Suddenly a wave of pure force and pain hit his entire body from beyond the darkness of the room and he let out a blood curdling scream of pain that echoed far enough for even Lockon to hear without the use of the headset-radios.

"Tieria? Are you okay?" Allelujah called out over the radio, but he got no response.

"Tieria, please tell me yo-"

Lockon was cut off by a loud banging and booming sound that shook the entire base to its foundation. Setsuna made his way back from his hallway and tried to get into the hallway that Tieria had originally gone down, but it was blocked off by heavy machinery falling through the walls. He fired several shots at the machine in an attempt to break it down into pieces and push it out of the way. Sadly behind the machine was another heavy metal machine and so on all the way down the hall.

"It appears as though the entire wall in Tieria's hallway collapsed in on itself." Setsuna said as he ceased fire.

"Is he alright?" Lockon asked frantically.

"Not sure, but it'll take me some times to break through it all to get to him. You two go on ahead and investigate, I'll bring Tieria back alive." He reassured them.

"R-roger….." Allelujah mumbled. Lockon remained silent; he was unable to say anything.

Suddenly static from Tieria's radio began to play very odd sounds. It was like his mic was out in the middle of a windy field with a bunch of children chirping madly and unintelligibly. The three of them each took turns calling out to him, but he never replied. It was always just the odd sounds of static, wind, high pitched chatter and electronics functioning in the background.

Twenty minutes later and Setsuna had finally blasted his way through the fallen machinery and was now making his way down Tieria's hallway. He made sure to open every door and peek inside before passing it up. This may seem tedious, but there were very few rooms in his hallway. He reached a dead end where the only way to go was straight down where there was a large hole in the ground.

'_Maybe he fell in….even in near zero gravity it's possible.' _He thought as he jumped down into the hole gently. He slowly drifted downward for about twenty or so feet before finally touching the ground and he used his gun to scan the area. He let out a small gasp and his eyes slightly widened in awe at the sight.

"A-…..amazing…" he whispered to himself.

"What's amazing Setsu?" Allelujah asked.

"Don't call me that." Setsuna's moment of awe was ruined by the cutesy nickname.

"Sorry….it just slipped out." Allelujah sighed. _'Why was Setsuna being so picky?' _Allelujah thought pouting.

"Anyways, I've just discovered the room I believe to be—Who's there?" Setsuna barked as he pointed his gun to the far left corner of the room where he'd heard a noise.

"Meow! Meow!" came a child-like voice.

"That's a bad cat impersonation. Show yourself!" Setsuna demanded.

"Meow! Meow!" the voice chirped happily again.

"I'm not amused."

"_**Meow! Meow!**_" the voice now became slightly angry, but still childish. The _**person **_in question making the sounds suddenly appeared about ten feet away from Setsuna. The sight of the stranger with a familiar face made him quiver and his hair stand on end.

'_So __**this **__is why Tieria screamed….'_ Setsuna thought as he prepared himself for the likely oncoming attack.

"Setsuna, what's going on?" Lockon asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. If only you could see this, Lockon….." the younger male said with obvious distress in his voice.

Lockon frowned, was that a good thing or a bad thing?

After having heard nothing further from Setsuna, Lockon and Allelujah kept going in their respective directions. Lockon met the dead end of his hallway and groaned. He was hoping for a good surprise somewhere, but was just glad that he wasn't attacked like Tieria. A suddenly flash of light to his right caught his attention and he wandered into the room. The main light for that room was flickering on and off at random.

'_So there's a power supply in this base still? I wonder why all the lights are out then…'_

He would've continued thinking of reasons why the lights weren't working, if they hadn't suddenly turned on. The lights were incredibly bright, so bright that he could hardly see anything. He tried to shield his eyes from the source of the light, but it hardly helped. The only thing he could see was what he imagined to be the lower half of a person slowly walking towards him. He panicked and pointed his gun at the person.

"I'll shoot you if you don't tell me who you are!" he threatened.

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten me, _Lockon Stratos._" Said a familiar voice. As familiar as the voice was, he couldn't place who it belonged to.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me if you recognize me." The feminine voice said then stopped mere feet away from him.

Lockon tried his best to look up, but the blinding blue light prevented his from see much. The figure grabbed Lockon gently by the shoulder and gave him a soft push back into the hallway. The hallway was being illuminated by the light from the room pouring out, but it wasn't nearly as bright. He reopened his eyes to try and identify the woman that he supposedly knows.

"R-Regene Regetta?" Lockon gasped. Tieria's genetic twin floated ominously in front of him. He wasn't wearing a helmet, but he had a dark purple space suit on.

"How fortunate for me that Celestial Being decided to show up!" he grinned wickedly.

"Why're you here?" Lockon's much deeper voice demanded.

"Well it's too long of a story to tell you now, but Ribbons was here as well. Sadly he abandoned me here alone…"

"I thought the two of you were dead!" he pointed his gun at the smirking man.

"Yes, we did die. Luckily we used to be stationed on this base before _**he **_went postal and the whole place was evacuated. Thus why both of us have replacement bodies up here." Regene gave Lockon a funny look, the brunette wasn't sure if it was one of lust or mischief. With Regene that could go either way…He prayed it was just mischief.

"When did you reactivate?" Lockon asked trying to shake the previous thought out of his head.

"I'll make you a deal, get me out of here and I'll tell you everything you'll ever need, or want, to know about this place."

"Sumeragi, do you copy." Lockon spoke into his radio. There was no reply.

"Ptolemaios, can you hear me?" he repeated. Regene snickered.

"That won't work."

"Why not? It worked earlier."

"Yeah, _**earlier**_. Earlier before the GNO particle lights were activated."

"What's GNO particle light?" Lockon blinked, he knew what GN particles were, but _**GNO**_?

"Like I said, get me out of here and I'll explain _**everything**_." He repeated as his smirk fell into a normal expression.

"Setsuna—oh wait…Well, it looks like you're coming with me for now. I'm not leaving this base without the others, so you're stuck with me until then. We'll decide later if we should let you out or not." Lockon sighed in defeat.

"Groovy." Regene said sarcastically and followed Lockon into the lit up hallway. The walls were now safe to touch due to the particle light deactivating the Plutonium walls.

"You're not wearing a helmet, I'm assuming that means it's safe to breathe in here."

"Oh yes, but I don't recommend a _**human **_breathing this stuff in. Plutonium is radioactive you know. Innovades were created much tougher, I'm able to withstand it. _**You **_would burn to a crisp!"

The rest of the trip down the hallway and into the main corridor was silent and uneventful. Lockon was about to go down Tieria's hallway when Regene pulled him back.

"Not that way." He said sternly.

"But this is the way that Tieria and Setsuna went in. I need to go help find him." Lockon frowned.

"Oh good god. You mean Tieria went _**this **_way?" Regene sighed out.

"Yes, is that bad?" Lockon looked worried.

"Yes, very. That _**thing **_is in there!" he said with a silly pouting expression.

"What _**thing**_?" Lockon eyed him suspiciously.

"Was Tieria attacked?"

"I believe so. He screamed in agony then we heard some explosions." Lockon explained as he pointed to the debris of machinery that Setsuna had gunned down.

"Better go get him then…can't leave dear ol' _**Nii-San **_alone down there!" Regene cackled and propelled himself into the shattered hall. Lockon cringed at the sound of Regene calling Tieria brother and followed him reluctantly.

Allelujah had met the dead end of his own hallway and sighed in both relief and irritation. He was relieved he made a full investigation of his hallway without running into any real issues, but was agitated that he made no discoveries. He turned around to go back up the length of his hallway and then pressed his radio button.

"Guys, I'm done with my hallway. I'm heading back up, who wants me to come down their hallway?" he said then waited for a reply. After thirty seconds of no reply he became slightly worried.

"Can any of you hear me?" he asked as he firmly held down the 'talk' button. Once again there was no reply and his heart began to race.

He made his way down the hallway at a faster pace, but a blinking blue light to his right caught his attention and he stopped. He hovered in the doorway and witnessed the blue and white box with a strange proto-type light bulb blink a blue light.

'_It must be that blue light that deactivates the Plutonium. This light wasn't on when I passed by here on my way down, so how and __**why **__did it turn on suddenly?' _he thought as he cautiously approached the box. He touched it with his gloved hand and nothing significant happened. He slung his strapped gun around his shoulder and placed his hands on both sides of the twelve by twelve inch light-box. He lifted it to find that it was stand alone and required absolutely no cords and attachments to operate itself.

'_Now that's really odd, I can understand a light turning on in a room via software malfunction from the base's database malfunctioning, but this thing isn't connected at all. That means that someone was in here….or still is!' _he quickly set the box down and pointed his gun all around the relatively small room.

A clicking sound to his left made him turn in surprise and fire a single shot in that direction. Nothing other than the sound of the sizzle of his laser connecting to the Plutonium wall made it to his ears. He waited several more seconds before hearing the same metallic clicking directly above him. He pointed upwards, but this time he did not fire. He examined the flimsy ceiling metal as it bent and unbent from the weight of a mysterious object from above pounding on it. He shuddered in slight fear and his breath was ragged for a few moments, but he regained composure and took a couple steps backwards.

He fired a single shot to the ceiling and it buckled greatly, but did not collapse. He fired twice more and a small hole penetrated the ceiling. A small robotic eye glared down into Allelujah's from the hole.

'_It's a robot….god damnit…' _was the last thing he thought before the entire ceiling collapsed down onto him and knocked him unconscious.

The shockwave and sound of the ceiling collapsing onto Allelujah could be heard by even Setsuna who was now face to face with a very similar enemy on the entirely opposite side of the base.

'_I hope that last explosion didn't hurt anyone…..because we're screwed if we lose anyone else. I just have to survive….__**this thing**_.' Setsuna grimaced as he pointed his gun at his foe.

"There's no use talking to you, you probably don't even respond to words anyways-"

"Meow! Meow! I shall assist you! Assist!" the enemy said.

"Wait, you're not the enemy? Were you not the one to attack Tieria Erde?" Setsuna lowered his gun slightly.

"Meow! Meow! Who is Tieria Erde? Tieria Erde?"

"The man with purple hair that came through here earlier."

"Meow! Meow! Tito was apprehended for his crimes! Tito was punished!"

"Tito? Take me to this Tito person." Setsuna demanded.

"Meow! Meow! Follow me! Follow me!"

"Hey Setsuna!" Lockon called out from the hallway.

"I'm down here! There's a hole in the floor, jump down." Setsuna instructed and Lockon obeyed followed by Regene.

"Long story short, Regene is helping us and we need too—dear god! What is that!" Lockon froze in either fear or excitement, he wasn't sure which he should be feeling at this moment.

There in the middle of the room stood a massive twenty five foot green Haro. Lockon loved Haro, but he wasn't sure this one would fit into his Gundam cockpit….

"Meow! Meow! I said follow me! Follow me!" it cried out and began rolling down a very large hallway.

"H-holy shit…" Lockon mumbled.

"I don't wanna go near it…" Regene sobbed slightly.

A calm Setsuna, an amazed Lockon and a trembling Regene followed Haro down the hallway that was fit for a Gundam to waltz down. Along the way Setsuna noticed small droplets of blood leading from down the hallway, heading towards him, and into the room to his right.

'_Someone was bleeding and walked into that room recently… I wonder if they're still in there.' _He thought then pushed the door open. No one was inside so he shrugged and continued to follow Lockon, Regene and the massive Haro to an enormous door.

"_**GUNDAM MEISTER"**_

"Gundam…." Setsuna read out loud. He looked at the door to see a small metal object penetrating the space between the two doors and reached to pull it out. It was a broken knife. He then looked at the walls to see a large blood splatter stain.

'_So that's where all the blood came from…'_

"So is this like the Mars' version of the Gundam launching pads?" Lockon asked slightly nervous to enter.

"Meow! Meow!" the Haro wailed as it began rolling viciously into the doors and smashed them open forcefully. Setsuna and Lockon looked on in awe at the room while Regene glanced around in confusion.

"Wh-what? It's not here! H-how is that possible?" Regene hissed and ran into the room.

_**XxXxX**_

Allelujah coughed and gasped as he felt the weight of what he could describe as a thousand dumbbells sitting on his chest. Well, he was awfully close…..

"Moo!"  
>"Chirp!"<br>"Bark!"

"What in the **hell**?" Allelujah sat upright and all of the colorful Haro fell off of him.

"Follow us! Follow us!"  
>"The Chosen one! The chosen one!"<br>"Not the chosen one! Not the chosen one!"

"What's going on?" Allelujah asked in amazement as the swarm of at least thirty Haro bounced around and rammed themselves into him gently. He now understood that the crash from earlier was all the Haros attacking him at once, but now they seemed more friendly.

"Follow us! Follow us!" an all white one said and drifted off to the ceiling that had collapsed earlier. Allelujah lifted himself off the floor with ease due to incredibly light gravity and drifted up to the ceiling along with the Haros.

They lead him into a hallway and down several corridors where they stopped in front of a room.

"_**PROJECT FEM"**_

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked.

"Your destiny! Your destiny!"  
>"Moo!"<p>

"Riiiight…." he smiled gently at the white and black splotched Haro with horns. _'The old Celestial being must've had a lot of fun creating these little guys. Maybe I should ask Ian for a cat-Haro for Marie…'_

The Haros used their tentacle-like wires to connect to the access panel to the room and opened the electronic doors. Once they slid open Allelujah gasped at what he saw.

_**(((Bolmung LK: Intermission time! If you hate author's notes then you can skip this and continue reading. If you are confused about the layout of the base then keep reading. The four meisters started out at the middle level, just in separate hallways. Tieria is M.I.A., Setsuna, Lockon and Regene went to the very bottom floor and Allelujah went to the very top floor. No one is left on the original middle floor. I just don't want anyone to be confused about where our cast is stationed, that can ruin a story!))))**_

Regene grumbled on and on about something incoherent while Setsuna and Lockon ogled the six beautiful and glorious Gundams.

"I don't believe it! Ribbons you traitorous bastard!" Regene yelled loudly.

"What's your problem?" Lockon asked only mildly interested in the lunatic's affairs.

"Me and Ribbons were supposed to share _**it! **_But he stole it and ran off!" Regene growled and slammed his fist onto the empty Gundam dock.

"I thought you already knew that. You told me Ribbons abandoned you earlier…" Lockon scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, but I didn't know he took that fucking project with him! If he thinks I'll work for him again, he's a complete moron!" Regene picked up a wrench from the floor and began bashing it loudly onto the metal frame of the dock.

"Take a chill pill, explain to us what this project thing is you're after."

"Well, I Guess you'll find out sooner or later….wait, I have an idea. There are six Gundams left! We can use these and go….woah…" Regene's rage suddenly stopped and he backed up and began making odd hand motion and mumbling to himself as he eyed each of the Gundams.

"Something wrong? I mean other than being a complete basket case?" Lockon arched his eyebrows.

"Yes, there are only six Gundams here. There were **nine**….Ribbons surely took one for himself, but what happened to the other two?" he pondered.

"Maybe two more people took them?" Setsuna tried to reason logically.

"No, only me and Ribbons were alive on this damned base until you four showed up. That can only mean three things…One, Ribbons has been coming back with the other innovades and has been stealing Gundams. Two, Tieria took a Gundam also, I can't explain the third missing Gundam…. or three;…..**they have awoken**." Regene said solemnly.

"They?" Lockon asked. Lockon did **not **like the look of pure disgust plastered across Regene's face.

"I'm going to go find Tieria Erde. Haro, where is the purple haired man?" Setsuna asked.

"Meow! Meow! Tito is right there! Tito is right there!"

"I am not Tito nor Tieria! Now tell us where Tito is." Regene frowned, he truly did not like talking to robots with the personality of a five year old human.

"Incubation room! Incubation room!" it chirped.

"So on the top floor then." Regene noted.

"Regene, do you know the layout of this base well?" Lockon asked.

"Yes, I used to be stationed here before me and Ribbons made our emergence. Why do you ask?"

"Take me to Tito, maybe he can help us find Tieria." He said sternly. Regene sighed then smirked and chuckled villainously.

"Oh, I suppose. Although, you'll be in for quite a surprise. Anyone who goes to the _**top floor **_will be in for a big surprise or two." Regene cackled then motioned for them to follow.

"I'll stay here and take pictures and samples of the Gundams." Setsuna said calmly.

"How do you take _samples _of Gundams?" Lockon asked perplexed.

"Get inside and turn it on basically." Setsuna replied flatly then kicked off against the floor and floated up to the cockpit of a Gundam. Lockon would never understand Setsuna's undying flame for Gundams, but what he did understand was that it was unwise to come between Setsuna and a new Gundam.

Lockon nervously and cautiously followed Regene through dimly lit hallways and down dark, lifeless corridors. They passed by a room that exuded gurgling and bubbling noises. Regene thoughtlessly passed it up, but Lockon paused and tried to peer into the darkness. His puny human eye sight wasn't enough to make out any distinguishable objects in the room so he used his gun light.

"Lockon! Don't fall behind!" Regene's voice called out from over ten feet away.

"Sorry, I was just examining this room. What's in here?"

"That's not important, just come with me. Trust me, you do **not **want to get lost in this place." Regene warned sternly and Lockon nodded. He began making his way back to Regene's side without ever having peeked into the room with his light, but he did however catch a glimpse of the number on the door frame.

'_I.M – 1146' _he said over and over again in his head while trying to memorize it.

Once they reached the stairwell that lead to the top floor Regene stopped moving and turned to face Lockon. Regene's red solemn eyes bore into Lockon's green ones with intensity.

"From this point on I cannot guarantee our safety. The top floor of the base holds the utmost secretive of computers, files, laboratories, incubation tanks and even weaponry. The top floor is easily the most heavily guarded by the Haro's defense mechanisms. Celestial Being did **not **want any of their secrets to escape this place should it be left unguarded by humans. Haro is not only a computer for operating and storing data, it is a terrifying monster if programmed to be so."

"Roger that." Lockon replied and they proceeded up the stairs.

The first thing Regene did was pick up a shard of broken glass and toss it down the hallway. It clanked against walls until it finally stopped. Regene gave the 'good to go' hand sign and they continued forwards and into the massive hallway.

"Strange…" Regene whispered curiously to himself.

"What's strange? It looks the same as the other floors to me." Lockon frowned.

"Not only are most of the GNO lights on in this part of the hall, but the _**Project Fem **_door is open. Me and Ribbons were unable to open that door if our lives depended on it. Don't tell me….." Regene gasped then bolted for the door.

_**XxXxX Back in time to Allelujah XxXxX**_

Inside the Project Fem room Allelujah gasped in awe, but shivered in fear. He was impressed, but also very terrified by what he saw. He inched into the room slowly and a Haro flew by him and into the very back of the twenty five by twenty five foot room. The orange Haro then plugged itself into a computer on the back wall.

"Activating Meep! Activating Meep!" it chirped happily.

Allelujah wasn't sure if it was activating something called 'Meep', or just activating the computer and squeaking at the same time. Suddenly a broad and low sound echoed throughout the room.

The room consisted of several innovade incubation tanks full of disembodied humans, a computer pressed against the back wall, several surgery operation tables with supplies and EKG machines and then a massive incubation tank in the middle of the room. The tank in the middle was a giant glass tube that connected from ceiling to floor and was about twelve feet in height and five feet in width. The middle of it was smashed out and its liquids lay in puddles on the floor.

'_This happened recently…that tank was smashed into either today or yesterday…there's no way in hell that stuff wouldn't of dried up by now had it of been an older incident.' _Allelujah thought as he carefully walked into the middle of the room to take a closer look at the tank.

He encircled it once before moving on to look at all of the other specimens inside the other smaller tanks along-side the walls. One had the deformed head of a human, the next had a torso of a child that was ripped open and bleeding into the yellowish liquid and the others were an unidentifiable mess.

Suddenly the sounds of the Haro activating something from the computer began to increase in volume and the room vibrated gently. The fear inside Allelujah chest began to spread like fire to a patch of dry leaves and grass. He could literally feel the heart beat in his neck and palms of his hands. A violent shake nearly knocked him off of his cold feet and he stumbled back into a tank. His butt hit the keypad on the side of the tank and it began to make a soft beeping noise. The locks on the tank opened and the inside of the tank spilled forth onto the floor and the waist down on Allelujah. He scrambled to get away, but slipped on the entrails of the lab experiment and fell on his hands and right thigh in the sloppy mess of slime.

He gagged and choked back the vomit even though his mask and oxygen tank prevented him from smelling any of the vile ooze. He hissed in pain once he realized that a massive shard of glass had been thrust into his right thigh. Even though blood squirted from the wound, the yellow and red liquid seeped into the open cut causing it to burn intensely. He groaned in agony and pressed on the wound with his gloved hand. He struggled to crawl out of the pile of slime, but could only slide across the floor in a yellowish bloody mess. He was able to grab onto the broken glass of the massive tank in the middle of the room and hoist himself off the floor.

The hand used to uphold his weight on the glass only received a couple minor slices, nothing more than a large paper cut in his book. He balanced himself and shuddered in nausea. He tried his best to slow his breathing and calm his churning stomach. He let go of the middle tank and hobbled over to the spot where he fell and picked up his slime encrusted gun.

"Auuuughh…." He groaned as he peeled the yellow and red slime off of the handle of the laser gun.

"Meep activated! Meep activated!" the orange Haro exclaimed then flew back to Allelujah's side.

"What exactly is Meep?" he asked as he pulled another glop of sludge off.

"Brother! Brother!"

"So Meep is another Haro correct?" He said as he slung his gun around in hopes it would create a gravitational pull and thrust the remainder of the slime off.

"Correct! Correct!" the orange Haro chirped then flew off and out of the room. Allelujah would of followed it had a thought not crossed his mind.

He felt heavy.

'_Wait….gravity!' _his eyes widened. He jumped in place to test the level of gravity and determined that it was the same as on Earth. He forgot he was still standing in the slime and slipped once again. He managed to get back up and leaned against the wall for support.

'_Okay, I'm going to go back down stairs and go down Tieria's hallway to see if I can find the others.' _He thought.

He walked out of the room and his feet left the ground. He then found himself trying to walk on thin air. He looked back to the room where it clearly still had gravity and groaned. He had figured out that it was only the room that had gravity, not the hallway. He shrugged it off and proceeded to go back to the middle floor where he found random Haros floating about chattering here and there. The blue GNO lights were now flickering on and off in several more rooms that he passed by.

'_I wonder if there's a power surge going on. Why else would the lights be flickering like this?' _he thought as he passed by yet another room that was lit up. Suddenly all of the lights turned on and a voice over the loud speaker system spoke.

"_**Black Knight Mission To Mars! All systems activated!"**_

_**XxXxX Rewind to Tieria XxXxX**_

Tieria's mind was foggy and he had developed a bit of a headache, but other than that he felt fine. He opened his eyes to see nothing but absolute darkness. The only light source was a strip of light rather far away. He assumed he was on the floor in some room and there was an old fashioned door across the room with a light in the hallway on. He sat up and struggled to his feet.

'_I must be back on the Ptolemaios II somehow. There's gravity here…..wait…if I was on the Ptolemy, why am I laying on the cold hard floor? Why wouldn't I be in my bed? Not to mention I'm still in my space suit and have my helmet on. Curses, I'm still in the damned abandoned base. Who the hell knows how long I've been unconscious and lost?'_

"Lockon, Allelujah ,Setsuna, do any of you copy me?" he said calmly into his headset. No reply. He repeated his request several times before giving up.

'_I hope nothing happened to the others….' _He thought and began to feel his way around the room. He noticed a couple of odd things while maneuvering around the room. One; his gun was gone and two; there was a large metal ring around his neck. He began fussing with it in an attempt to figure out what it was, but came to no specific conclusion. His first thought was it was attached to a chain to hold him in place, but there was no chain. It seemed the ring held no purpose that he could track at this moment.

He then tried to ignore the metal ring and continued his search for an exit from the darkness. He stumbled upon a strange object that he could not identify. He fiddled with it for a moment, but realized that it was a moving table with surgical supplies on it. This stirred a bit of fear in his heart for a moment, but did not feel threatened due to being alone at the present moment.

'_Was I thrown in here to be experimented on?' _he grimaced. _'Mars alien probing? I hope not…'_

He made his way over to the source of the light strip that lay on the floor and searched for the old fashioned door knob that he'd only seen used one or twice in a movie. The world had long since done away with the Stone Age technology, but clearly not this ancient base. He found no such knob and began searching for a touch pad that unlocked doors in this era. He did not find that either. He then found that there were no door hinges or 'lines' where the door frame would be. He frowned upon his next thought.

'_It's not a fucking door is it?' _

He let out a very irritated growl and proceeded to place his hands on the wall and slide the sideways as he walked around the room. Finally he found the real door and was able to pry it open with his fingers. There was a wave of relief that washed over his entire chest and neck as he floated out into the hallway. He was both glad to be out of that room and happy that it was back to zero gravity. He turned back around to look into the room that was now lit up with the light of the hallway. Apparently the strip of light was a flood light.

He chose to forget the little embarrassing moment and looked down the hallway. To his right was a long hallway with doors and less debris that the hallway he'd been in before he was mauled by a massive Haro.

'_I wonder why that giant Haro called me by the name 'Tito'…' _he thought as he turned to his left to see an enormous door.

"_**GUNDAM MEISTER"**_

'_I must be going in the right direction….' _He smirked then tried to open the door with his bare hands. He tried to pry the door apart, but even in zero gravity they wouldn't budge. He was hoping his primitive tactic from earlier would work, but not on these doors, they appeared to be locked. He was desperate to get into that room, but did not have the means to do so.

An idea hit him and he went back into the half lit room he'd awoken in. He scoured the room for his gun, but did not find it. He cursed audibly at this and began to look for a different weapon. He chose a surgical knife of about ten inches long and went back to the massive door. He rammed the knife into the crease of the door and pulled sideways. The knife snapped in half with the blade stuck inside the crack. He pulled his hand away bleeding and snarled at the new injury. The side of his right hand had a three inch gash connecting from the middle of his thumb and index finger up to his wrist.

He threw the hilt of the knife to the side in anger and turned around to go down the hallway to find a better idea. About halfway down the hallway Tieria stopped in front of a door to his left.

"_**Medical Supply"**_

He opened the door slowly and was thankful that a blue light was shining inside. He wasn't sure exactly what the blue light consisted of, but he was glad it was there. He opened several medical supply boxes and wrapped up his bloodied hand. After his patchwork was done he glanced to the other side of the room to see a laser gun. It wans't his, but it would suffice. He grabbed it and fired it once to test it. It fired a redsidh-purple beam of energy and he slung it around his shoulder with the strap. A sudden noise from behind his caught his attention and he hid behind the wall on the opposite side of the door. The door swung open then closed a couple of seconds later.

'_Someone's here! Maybe it's one of the others!' _he thought then slowly peeked his head out of the door. He was tempted to call out to Setsuna and Lockon, but they were accompanied by that evil Haro and…and….

'_Regene Regetta?' _his eyes widened. _'Why're they with him?'_

He watched as the Haro rammed the doors down and they proceeded inside. He propelled himself up to the doorway of the Gundam Meister room and watched as Regene threw his hissy fit.

'_The top floor eh? So that's where this Tito guy is. I'll beat Regene up there!'_

Tieria quickly propelled himself back down the hallways long before Regene and Lockon actually left. He quickly made his way to the top floor and paused in front of a door.

"_**PROJECT FEM"**_

'_This must be the project that Regene spoke of.' _He thought then fired his gun at the doors. They didn't receive so much as a scratch. He huffed angrily and heard another noise from behind him.

'_Shit, they shouldn't be here so fast!' _Tieria scowled then took off down the top floor hallway again.

Unknown to Tieria, this wasn't Lockon and Regene, it was Allelujah entering the top floor before going into the Project Fem room.

He finally found the incubation room and found that the door was wide open. He cautiously entered and tried to scout around the completely dark room, but failed to see much of anything. The end of this portion of the hallway had very little light in the hallway and none in the rooms. He fidgeted with the gun to see if it had a spot light on it, but couldn't find the switch. He floated cluelessly in the dark room that strangely had no gravity.

Suddenly, the metal ring around his neck began to vibrate violently. This didn't cause pain, but it scared him half to death. He released his gun and it floated off into the darkness as he tried to rip the ring off. He wasn't foolish enough to yank so hard that it hurt him, but he did manage to claw himself with his ungloved, injured hand. Without warning the metal ring shrunk in size and began to choke him painfully. His legs flailed out and he was propelled backwards and into a wall with many buttons and levers.

In his struggle to breathe he hit many switches and buttons with his elbows, backside and feet. Suddenly a sound to his right spoke up and began making odd sounds.

"Meep! Meep!"

"Nnnggnchhnnnn" Tieria gurgled helplessly.

"Tito! Tito!"

The metal ring relaxed and Tieria gasped for air as he felt life returning to every cell of his air starved body. He panted and huffed for a couple of minutes before a small blue light lit up a red and purple Haro.

"Meep! Meep!"

"What the hell are you?" he asked aggressively even though he knew damn well what a Haro was.

"I'm Meep! I'm Meep!" it exclaimed delightfully. "Innovade I.D. number 0988 – 1146! Innovade I.D. number 0988 – 1146!"

"Zero, nine, eight, eight is indeed my Innovade genetic type, but that may I ask is the one, one, four , six all about?" he questioned.

"Specific consciousness code! Specific consciousness code!"

"You know what, you're coming with me." He said sternly then tried to leave the room with the Haro in hand.

"Wait! Wait!"

"For what?"

"Must complete mission! Must complete mission!"

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that your mission is rendered invalid due to the fact that the entire base has been destroyed."

"Mission still necessary! Mission still necessary!"

"Fine, but don't take too long."

He released the red and purple Haro and it flew out into the hallway. Tieria followed it as it flew into a another room.

"_**Operations and Observation Deck"**_

He gasped in awe as the Haro opened the door and landed on a computer panel. He entered the room and closed to door to ensure not being found by Regene just yet. Haro plugged itself into a computer and began turning on every light in the room. Once everything in the room was activated the main screen lit up.

"_**Black Knights – Mission To Mars –Access Logs Activated" **_read the screen.

"What are you doing?" he asked simply.

"Celestial Being! Celestial Being!" it chirped them suddenly every light in the base turned on.

"_**Black Knights Mission To Mars! All systems activated!" **_said a loud voice.

"Did you just….reactivate the entire base?" he gasped out.

"Base activated! Base activated!" it did a jiggle.

Tieria watched as the main screen turned on and the security cameras in nearly every room flashed across the screen. He could see Allelujah in middle floor, Lockon and Regene heading up to the top floor and Setsuna in the Gundam Meister room. That wasn't all he saw though, he saw the incubation room he had just been in with several active incubation tanks and even recording of Gundams launching. Scenes from the base's past flashed across the screen. The crew, the meisters and even the Gundams themselves in heated battle were played over and over again.

One of the meisters greatly resembled him and Regene. Ribbons was there as well along with many other innovades.

"Mission complete! Mission complete! Meep!"

_**XxXxX Alleujah XxXxX**_

Allelujah was surprised to say the least, but the Haro were seemingly overjoyed.

"To Project Fem! Moo!" a Haro cheered.

"Project Fem! Project Fem!"

"Must protect Project Fem! Must protect Project Fem!"

The flood of thirty Haros then swarmed quickly up the hallway and grabbed onto Allelujah's suit dragging him along with them. He protested, but the Haros were fast little buggers and carried him all the way back to the Project Fem room in no time at all. The Haro effectively slammed him into a wall in the hallway before the project Fem room. He grunted in pain and he pulled a Haro out from between his belly and the wall.

"That was painful…" he groaned and rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry! Sorry! Moo!" it said.

"Hey, do me a favor."

"Anything for a Gundam Meister! Anything for a Gundam Meister! Moo!"

"Go back downstairs to the middle floor, exit the base and fly up the big space ship called the Ptolemaios two. Alert Miss Sumeragi that we need a back up, things might have just gotten hairy in here." He commanded.

"Roger that! Roger that! Moo!" said the white and black splotched horned Haro. It then flew off down the stair well and out of the base. It flew up to the Ptolemaios II and began slamming itself into the main observation deck windshield.

"Sumeragi! We've got something!" Feldt called out.

"Oh thank god! It's been hours!" she cried out and ran into the control room to see the black and white Haro tapping on the glass panel.

"It's not one of ours, but it seems to want our attention." Mileina giggled and opened a chat line with the Haro.

"Miss Sumeragi! Miss Sumeragi! Moo!" it screeched.

"That's me." The redhead replied.

"Gundam Meister in danger! Gundam Meister in danger! Send back-up! Send back-up! Moo!"

"What? We don't have anyone else to send in! Saji, Louise and the rest of the crew are on Earth. I'll have to send Marie." She sighed.

Marie put on a white space suit and allowed the Haro to lead her back to whichever Gundam Meister sent it. The first thing she felt upon entering the base was fear and disgust. She reluctantly followed the Haro down the far left hallway full of debris and corpses.

"At least there's light in here…..Mileina, Feldt do you copy?" she said into her mic, but got no reply.

"That won't work in here! That won't work in here! Moo!"

"Why not?" Marie asked fearfully.

"GNO particle lights! GNO particle lights!"

"What are GNO particles?" she gasped.

Haro gave her no reply, but lead her to the stair well that lead to the top floor. Unfortunately their path was blocked by something completely unexpected of both Marie and the Haro. An army of Innovades armed with laser guns stood in front of the stairwell and aimed at Marie.

"Protect Project Fem!" they chanted.

"Don't' shoot! Don't shoot! Moo!"

"Yeah seriously, don't shoot!" Marie pleaded.

"She's part of Celestial Being! She's part of Celestial Being!"

"Name 'Marie' not recognized by VEDA. Now terminating intruder!" they said in unison.

"Run! Run! Moo!" the Haro screamed and latched onto Marie's suit and drug her easily out of the hallway. The innovades fired several times at her, but missed every time. Haro threw her into a room and electronically locked it. Thankfully the innovades did not see this and continued down the hall to find them.

When the hallway was cleared Haro and Marie made a break for the stair well and made it to the top floor. Marie sighed in relief, but her hope dwindled again as a solo innovade pressed his gun against her forehead.

"Stop! Stop! Moo!" Haro cried out.

"Why? She is an intruder." The red haired Innovade asked flatly.

"She's part of Celestial Being! She's part of Celestial Being! Moo!"

"Data scanning….life form not recognized by VEDA." He said.

"That's not true! I work for Celestial Being and VEDA damn well knows who I am!" Marie retorted, she really wished she had a gun at this moment. Why she didn't bring a gun was beyond her imagination….

The gun fired and Marie screamed as blood splattered across the walls around her. She herself was pelted with blood as well. She opened her eyes to see that Allelujah had killed the innovade.

"Oh Allelujah! Thank god!" she jumped up and hugged him.

"Don't feel safe just yet. These innovades weren't here until now. I wouldn't of requested back up had I of known the base was crawling with these guys. I think whoever activated the base again is sending out armies to kill the intruders, A.K.A. us. It's clearly not a Haro doing this because the Haro here like us. The leader must be—"

"Oh hey Allelujah, there you are—Marie?" Lockon tilted his head.

"I called for back-up and Marie came. I had no idea we were under attack…" Alellujah explained.

"Neither did I." said a feminine voice from behind Lockon.

"Oh Tier- Okay, why is Regene here?" Marie pointed and gasped.

"Long story." Regene and Lockon said in unison.

"We were on our way to the incubation room when we stumbled upon the Project Fem room being wide open. We saw the hoard of Haro flock this way and the new found you guys." Lockon said.

"Allelujah, do you know anything about the Project Fem door opening?" Regene asked bluntly.

"Yeah, this little Haro here opened it."

"So Haros can open the doors in here via a link."

"Or smash them down." Lockon chuckled.

"Not funny, I **hate** that thing." Regene grumbled then turned to go back to the Project Fem room. On his way back he roughly snatched a floating Haro and took it with him.

"How many other enemy innovades are in here?" Marie asked.

"Not a damn clue, they didn't activate until about….ten minutes ago." Lockon explained.

"Seriously? You guys have been in here for seven hours! Why're they just now activating?" Marie sighed in frustration.

"I want to know who or what activated the base." Allelujah grit his teeth.

"We can try finding the main control room and find out." Lockon suggested.

"Good idea. I'll head there with Marie, you keep an eye on Regene in case he tries anything sneaky."

"He's not gonna do anything. The guy has no means of escaping or attacking us. He's just tagging along because he's stranded and promises to give us information."

"Still, it's not the wisest idea to trust him…" Marie bit her lower lip unsurely.

"There's four of us versus him. He's an intellectual type innovade, not a battle type like Tieria. He's not very good at combat." Lockon waved his hands dismissively.

"Still, keep an eye on him anyways." She commanded and he caved.

While Lockon watched Regene patter around the Project Fem room with the Haro accessing all of the data on the computers, Marie and Allelujah located the operation room. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Haro, open this door please." He requested and the Haro obliged.

Inside the room Meep began to struggle.

"What's wrong?" Tieria asked.

"Intruder! Intruder! Meep!" he flailed then activated another army of innovades.

Before Alellujah's Haro could open the door the Innovades in the next room over activated and charged them.

"Allelujah run!" Marie shouted and she took off down the hall. Allelujah bravely held his place and took out all seven of the charging innovades with ease. He shot the first one directly into the forehead, the next two in the chest area and the last were pelted in the abdomen quite a few times. Marie turned around sheepishly and sighed.

"I guess there's no reason to be afraid when you're with a Meister…" she said breathily, almost as if it turned her on.

"That's not for certain. Haro, try to open the door again."

"Moo!" said the Haro as it reconnected to the door.

"Not again! Not again!" Meep cried out and tried to defend, but there we no other innovades nearby to protect them.

"I'll go out there, you keep activating the base. See if you can get a Gundam in the docks operational."

"Roget! Roger! Meep!"

Tieria opened the door from the inside and waited for signs of movement before firing. He wasn't looking out of the door, instead he was on the inside the room pressed against the wall waiting for his enemy to approach him.

"_Shh…stay here, I'll check it out." _Allelujah whispered to Marie who nodded.

He approached the door as quietly as possible and slid alongside the wall until he was near the edge of the door. Allelujah and Tieria were now only inches apart separated by nothing but a Plutonium wall. Tieria extended his arm until the tip of his gun protruded from the doorway. Allelujah did the same thing at the same time and they both jumped in surprise at the tip of their guns made contact.

In an instant both meisters jumped in front of the door way, dropped to their knees on the floor and fired upwards. It took them a couple of awkward seconds before they recognized each other's pose and face. Alellujah giggled nervously and Tieria sighed in relief. They had both effectively performed a move they were taught by Celestial being; drop down and fire upwards because your enemy is likely to fire straight ahead. Miraculously this same tactic stopped two teammates from killing each other because had they not of been taught that they would of blown each other apart.

"It's Tieria." Alellujah sighed in relief. Marie would of liked to join Allelujah in relief, but she abruptly floated over and grabbed Tieria by the shoulders and ripped his helmet off.

"Why're you sending innovades at us?" she demanded.

"I'm not the one doing it, that Haro is and I thought you were Regene. He was coming up here with…..oh god…what if I had shot Lockon?" he sunk back in realization that Lockon was supposed to be with Regene. He was so focused on stopping Regene from whatever ploy he had that he forgot that Lockon was with him.

"No shit. Now come on, which Haro is trying to kill us?" Marie pushed Tieria out of the way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Meep!" the red and purple Haro cried out rather miserably.

"I think it thought I was the only Celestial Being here. Meep you can stop now, clearly no one else here is the enemy." Tieria commanded and Meep unplugged itself.

"Guren MK-II activated! Guren MK-II activated! Meep!"

"I assume you successfully activated a Gundam then?" Tieria asked.

"Correct! Correct! Meep!"

_**XxXxX Setsuna XxXxX**_

Setsuna has hopped into the cockpit of a red and silver Gundam and was examining the buttons and switches for a good twenty minutes before every light in the room switched on and the loud speaker announced the base's activation.

'_Lockon and Regene must've found the control room. I wonder if…' _Setsuna's thoughts were interrupted by the main screen of the Gundam turning on.

"_**Guren MK-II"**_

Even though his facial expression didn't show his excitement, his eyes gleamed with joy. Inside his mind as grinning with curiosity as the Gundam awoke under his control and he quickly pressed some of the buttons with his eager fingers. He closed the cockpit and hit the launch sequence. The Gundam jerked, but did not take off. He halted the launch and opened the cockpit to peer down at the launching pad. He quickly noticed that it was tethered by giant chains and was not going anywhere without VEDA or whatever computer system operated its permission. He frowned in disappointment and went back to the cockpit. He opened the communication system and tried to contact the Gundams' main base which he hoped was the control room.

"Launching Guren MK-II! Launching Guren MK-II! Meep!"

"What? What did you just say?" Tieria asked with furrowed brows.

"Launching stopped! Launching stopped! Meep!"

"Was a Gundam being launched?" Allelujah asked.

"It's probably Setsuna. He was left down there as Regene and Lockon came upstairs." Tieria explained.

"How did you know that?" Lockon asked as he hovered in the doorway.

"I saw you going down the hallway to the Gundam Meister room, I was in the room one of you opened."

"Setsuna did open a door, but he said no one was inside." Lockon peered at Tieria almost as if challenging his authenticity.

"I chose not to reveal myself because Regene was with you and I wanted to beat him to this room so he couldn't do any misdeeds." Tieria explained.

"I see, so you're avoiding your own brother. I'm hurt…." Regene half cackled half faked sadness. It was truly an odd combination. Tieria was about to retort when the loud speaker suddenly erupted with the most dreaded of words.

"_**SELF DESTRUCTION IN FIVE MINUTES!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bolmung LK: To think that the inspiration for this fanfic derived from a dream of me kissing Tieria's cheek at a photoshoot…..don't ask. I need to stop having acid-trip dreams…. <strong>_

_**Okay during the Marie scenes inside the base, I'm sorry if her name pops up as Sumeragi. If you see that, let me know and I'll hotfix it.**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Stranger's Diary

_**Bolmung LK: Last chapter was a tad of a cluster-duck. Let's try and make this one prettier shall we?**_

_Celestial Knights of the Ptolemaios 00  
>PROJECT FEM<br>FF#6_

_Chapter 2 – The Stranger's Diary  
>May 5<em>_th__, 2320  
><em>_**Location: Celestial Being: Black Knight – Mars Base**_

"**SELF DESTRICTION IN FIVE MINUTES!"**

"You're shitting me right?" Lockon groaned.

"Meep, make it stop!" Tieria commanded.

"Roger! Meep!" Meep squeaked then reconnected with the main computer and began operating it.

"**SELF DESTRUCTION IN FOUR MINUTES FORTY FIVE SECONDS!"**

"While Meep is stopping the whole place from blowing up, why don't we contact Setsuna and tell him we're alright?" Lockon suggested.

"No use, my radio is dead." Tieria sighed.

"I meant go down there and tell him in person."

"GNO particles disturb regular radio transmissions! GNA particles are required for communication! Meep!"

"How is it that this Haro doesn't always repeat itself?" Lockon's brow lifted.

"Not sure, but I think it's actually smarter than the rest." Tieria noted.

"Because he's Meep, the leader of the Haros." Regene snorted like it was common knowledge. "Meep was designed to be of greater intelligence than the others because—"

"Setsuna F. Seiei via Guren MK-II in contact! Main screen deployment! Setsuna F. Seiei! Meep!"

"Can anyone hear me?" came the crystal clear voice of Setsuna.

"Hey Setsu-Chan!" Lockon grinned and chuckled.

"…." There was no reply from Setsuna's end after Lockon's remark.

"Setsuna, ignore Lockon. Tell us, were you the one launching the Gundam?" Tieria asked.

"Yes, but it won't leave the port without being unlocked from its dock." Setsuna explained.

"Unlocking Guren MK-II! Unlocking Guren MK-II! Meep!"

"There ya go!" Lockon said.

"Opening launching pad number two! Opening launching pad number two! Meep!"

"It's going to launch you Setsuna, think you can pilot an unfamiliar mobile suit?" Allelujah asked.

"It's a Gundam, I'm sure I can handle it." He replied flatly.

"Your overconfidence in yourself and underestimate of the Guren MK-II's speed will be your undoing! Meep!"

"Did….a Haro just dis Setsuna?" Marie asked with a little smile.

"Bring it." Setsuna said stoically, but bravely.

"Launching Baka F. Seiei and Guren MK-II! Launching Baka F. Seiei and Guren MK-II! Meep!"

"Bahahaa!" Lockon wriggled on the spot with laughter. Allelujah stifled a giggle, Marie openly laughed Regene cackled, but Tieria all but smirked.

"Kallen Kouzaki was the only one able to use the Guren MK-II! You don't stand a chance! You don't stand a chance! Meep!"

Sure enough the Guren was unlocked and loaded into the launching canon where it was fired out and sent flying across the skies of Mars. Setsuna did indeed have trouble controlling the speed of the machine seeing as Meep set it to near full speed immediately for him. However, he regained most of the movement controls within seconds, but he failed to keep up with the compression and G rates. He was pushed backwards with but butt to the seat's ending harshly. The Guren MK-II didn't have a normal seat, it was meant to be laid on your stomach with legs inserted into special slots with pedals to control speed and arms out to the sides for the directional controls. To Setsuna who was used to sitting upright with no foot controls this was a very awkward feeling pattern, but he was quickly adapting.

As he rocketed across the smoldering atmosphere he slammed through asteroids and small rocks that had been thrown askew throughout Mars upper altitudes. The speed of the Gundam was indeed marvelous and mostly uncontrollable, but Setsuna was a very experienced pilot and knew how to adjust to a new machine quickly. He attempted to turn the Guren around to land back at either the Ptolemaios or the launching pad, but he couldn't find it. He was too far away and his human vision couldn't see at that distance.

"Setsuna F. Seiei to Mars base, do you copy?" he spoke.

"Had enough yet? Had enough yet? Meep!"

"Send me a homing signal, I've lost sight of the landing." He commanded.

"Homing beacon activated! Homing beacon activated! Meep!"

A small red flashing symbol appeared on Setsuna's screen and he tapped it. When nothing happened he became confused. He then came to the conclusion that the Guren must not have a touch screen and realized that maybe Meep was right, he was in for more than he could handle.

"Let me get one this straight, I don't know the minor controls of the Guren MK-II. I can steer and control the speed just fine, but I do not know how to use the main panel. So put me on auto-pilot back to the landing." He commanded with a strong voice.

"Auto-pilot activated! Auto-pilot activated! Meep!"

There was a massive jolt and strange, loud sound from the engine of the Guren before it took off at a speed far greater than it was going before. He was now pulling approximately twenty five G-forces. On Earth this would turn Setsuna, or any other person, into a bowl of jelly, but on Mars it was around the equivalence of seven or eight, a withstandable, but painful, amount. Setsuna's hands gripped the hand controls tightly in fear that he'd be thrust backwards into the upper cockpit where a regular upright seat was. The lower seat was the movement controls and the upper seat was the weaponry.

"Auughh….slow….down…!" Setsuna choked out.

"Preparing to dock! Preparing to dock! Meep!"

Finally the Guren slowed down and Setsuna relaxed as the Guren redocked back to its port. The cockpit auto opened upon Meep's control and the seat forcefully ejected Setsuna out. He was thrown from the seat and into the room where he drifted in the no gravity atmosphere. He would of gone up to the main control deck and glared at Meep, but he didn't know how to get there. Luckily Lockon was standing in the doorway waiting to meet him and guide him up there.

"Hey Tieria." Allelujah said.

"Hm?"

"Before Setsuna get's up here, did you think the _'Baka F. Seiei' _bit was funny too?" Allelujah grinned. At first Tieria's face was stoic and void of any emotion, but a small smile marred his careless image.

"Indeed, it was amusing to say the least." He chuckled softly.

"You guys are assholes…" Marie sighed.

"Oh admit it, you thought it was funny too." Allelujah nudged her with his arm.

"Yes, it was, but it was rude." She frowned.

"Pfft, if Setsu is mad that we like messing around with his name then he'd **hate **me and Lockon for last week's dinner conversation!" Allelujah heartily laughed.

"Do tell." Setsuna said flatly and expectantly as he entered the room with a white faced Lockon. The brunette made a gesture where his hands was flat and making a sideways motion across his neck to symbolize 'stop' and he shook his head 'no'.

"I'll…tell you later…" Allelujah's laughter turned into a nervous cough.

"Can we get out of here now? Or are we still looking for someth-"

"**SELF DESTRUCTION IN ONE MINUTE!"**

"Meep! I thought we told you to turn it off!" Lockon jumped up.

"I did! I did! It's not me this time! Meep!"

"Then who? See if you can stop it anyways!"

"Meep!" it squeaked as it began accessing files and programs on the screen again.

"Signal to destruct is coming from the I.M. – 1146 room! You have to go there to stop it!"

"I know exactly where that room is!" Lockon shouted and bolted down to the middle floor.

'_That's the room Regene stopped me from going into earlier!' _Lockon thought as he made it down the top floor hallway.

"**SELF DESTRUCTION IN FORTY FIVE SECONDS!"**

"Tito, take me down there. Meep!"

"We need to get out of here, I'll go tell Lockon that we're leaving. Take Marie and get her out of here safely." Allelujah commanded then ran after Lockon.

"The five minute mark was announced well over ten minutes ago….why is it still on forty five seconds?" Setsuna asked.

"Easy, it stopped and started again. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Tieria exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Marie agreed.

"Hold it!" Regene grabbed Tieria and Marie by the shoulders.

"Why're you stopping us? The whole place is going to explode!" Marie panicked.

"_**SELF DESTRUCTION IN THIRTY SECONDS"**_

"No it's not…. I was stationed here for years. There is no self destruct mechanism on this base. It's a scare tactic the crew used to frieghten intruders out of the base. Now it does explode in the hallways, but if you stay in one of the rooms then you'll be okay. Just lock the doors." Regene explained.

"Well tell Lockon and Allelujah that!" Marie shouted.

"_**MEEP! Allelujah Haptism, Lockon Stratos! Please enter a room, lock the door and stay inside of it or you will die!"**_

"_**SELF DESTRUCTION IN FIFTEEN SECONDS"**_

"You'd better be right!" Tieria said as he forced the door closed and Meep locked it from the computer.

"_**SELF DESTRUCTION IN TEN SECONDS"**_

"Lockon! Get into a room!" Allelujah called out.

"I know!" Lockon replied and they both ran into the I.M. – 1146 room and slammed the door shut. They locked it and backed away from the door. The room had gravity, but was pitched black and they couldn't' see a thing.

"You know…" Regene began with a finger on his chin. "There's always the off-chance that they changed it while I was gone….."

"**You're saying this ****now**?" Marie and Tieria screamed in unison. Setsuna was very nervous on the inside, but refused to express it.

"**SELF DESTRUCTION IN FIVE…FOUR…..THREE…..TWO…..ONE….."**

Everyone heard a strange hissing noise and several weird turbulence shakes, but nothing severe. Several seconds of near nothingness passed by until soft red light turned on in every hallway and the rest of the lights went out. The base began to shake softly, then harder and harder as time went by. Over the course of thirty seconds it was shaving violently. Then a heart stopping boom was heard that the Meisters recognized as the same sound effects that the canon made that saved their lives back on Earth. Suddenly fire erupted in the hallways and into any rooms where the doors weren't shut. The flames lasted only a couple of minutes then died out.

"**INTRUDERS TERMINATED – PLEASE WAIT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE EXITING YOUR ROOM"**

"Don't go out yet! Don't go out yet! Meep!"

"May I ask why?" Marie questioned.

"Plutonium was activated! Air is unsafe to breath and you'll melt! Plutonium was activated! Meep!"

"What do you mean by activated?" Tieria squinted at the red and purple Haro.

"Allow me to explain seeing as we have some time." Regene offered.

"Please do." Setsuna said.

"Plutonium is radio active and only responds to two things; air and GN particles. Air makes it turn yellow and become hot. GN particles charge it with energy and it can be used as a very powerful bullet or sword. GNA particles cause it to flare up with fire. If it receives enough GNA particle it will explode. GNO particles cool it down and make it very hard and nearly impossible to break. These factors make it a great weapon and shield." He explained.

"I see, so I was right about earlier." Tieria said.

After the five minute marker Meep gave it the all clear and the Meisters along with Marie and Regene gathered together and headed out of the base. Regene held an all white Haro while Tieria had Meep and Allelujah had the cow-like Haro that mooed. Once they landed inside the Ptolemaios The girls were eagerly awaiting their return.

"_**There will be a meeting in the holographic room in one hour. Everyone is to report there at seventeen o'clock sharp." **_Came Sumeragi's voice over the loud speaker.

Some of them groaned in agony others sighed in stress. Tieria was opposed to having Regene on board, but Lockon insisted to keep him long enough to extract information from him. The four Meisters did a vote and Tieria was the only oppose. He stormed off irritated back to his personal bedroom where he cleaned himself up.

Regene was escorted by the other three Meisters to a guest room where he was locked inside and wasn't allowed out until the one hour marker. Everyone then dispersed to their own rooms to freshen up and take a break, but none were allowed to take a nap due to the meeting.

Tieria had stripped himself of the sweaty and now disgusting pilot suit and stepped into his steamy shower. As the hot water washed away a great deal of his frustration and pain, it did not relieve the nagging thought that Regene was on board. He squirted an unnecessary amount of shampoo into his hand and roughly ravaged his hair with it in hopes of distracting himself from his own thoughts. He at least tried to enjoy the small break he was finally getting.

Allelujah went to the medical room where his now infected thigh was cleaned out and mended with the special machines. He didn't quite understand how the machines worked, but he did understand that they did a great job of not leaving a scar. He then headed for the shower with Marie who was in far better shape than he. She had half the dirt on her and none of the greasy slime.

Lockon had taken his shower the fastest, changed into his Ptolemy uniform and headed to the kitchen for some much craved food. He slumped in his chair as he at the hot meal in peace. Sumeragi wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and spiked it with whatever alcohol she had left. She took as seat across from him and took a big gulp.

"How bad was it in there?" she asked.

"You don't even wanna know….I've played video games less disturbing than that…." He sighed with a deep vocal.

"I've never actually played a video game before, so I wouldn't know…." She admitted.

"Ever seen that old remake of a movie from the twenty first century called Silent Hill Paranoia?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Augh! Yes! That was the most creepy, vile uncouth thing I'd ever seen in my entire life!" she shuddered and grabbed her upper arms.

"This place is like ten times worse than the hotel scene." He grinned.

"You're kidding! There's no way!" she gasped with wide eyes.

"Go in and look for yourself. Even the walls in that place are a death trap." He smirked and chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You know…the entire time I was in there…not once did it ever cross my mind that I was living one of my life's goals." He laughed louder.

"And what would that be?"

"To enact a real life video game and be the hero. Well I didn't really do much of anything 'heroic' in there, but now that I look back on it…..it was kinda…..fun." he said unsurely. He wasn't sure if his childhood memory was screwing with him or if he actually enjoying running from zombie like innovades and breaking down massive metal doors with a twenty five foot Haro.

"Remind me to **never **date you." She said coldly.

"Duely noted. By the way…" he began.

"Yes?" she blinked.

"Never date me, just reminding you." He said with a cocky grin.

Regene nervously headed for the bathroom where he scanned the area for bathing supplies. He was relieved to see that everything was already set up and he eagerly took his dingy space suit off. The skin tight purple leather-like material peeled off of him like a banana. He turned the shower on and stepped inside. He had long since forgotten what it felt like to be warm and calm for once. After the shower he realized his mistake. He didn't ask for a change of clothing before his shower. He sighed in dismay as he remembered that they locked him inside until the meeting time and walked butt-naked out into the bedroom portion of the room. His eyes landed on a closet which he walked over to and opened.

'_It looks dumb.' _He thought off-handedly, but pulled the dark Purple Ptolemy outfit out and put it on anyways. There were other colors in the closet, but purple suited him the best in his opinion. He had nothing else to do until the time passed so he picked up the white Haro and began to fiddle with it.

"Hey, midget computer, wake up." He commanded and the Haro's eye-light turned on and its ears flapped.

"Hello! Hello! Bark!" it cheered.

"Oh great, I got an anamorphic one…." He groaned.

_**(Bolmung LK: I know the term anamorphic is complex, but in this situation Regene is stating that he got a Haro with an animalistic persona. Also when the anamorphic Haros say bark or meep, they are not saying the words, they are making the sounds.)**_

Regene fell backwards onto the bed in stress. Not only was the Haro he downloaded the file to a _**dog**_, but it was of lower intelligence. He half heartedly wished that he had gotten to Meep before Tieria. Maybe it wasn't too late to claim or steal it? A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"I can't believe you let him in here!" Sumeragi hissed.

"I'm sorry, he brought up a good proposition. Not to mention Allelujah and Setsuna like the idea too!" Lockon retorted. Sumeragi pounded her fist on the door again and the door slid open.

"What? There's no way it's seventeen o'clock yet." Regene frowned, but was actually glad that the door was now unlocked. Sumeragi and Lockon had to do a double take, he really did look just like Tieria.

"Holy…so you're his twin, huh?" Sumeragi looked him up and down.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"No matter, I'm here to discuss the terms and conditions of your stay here." The redhead said boldly. She wasn't 'scared', but he was definitely uneasy and nervous.

"Alright." He said simply and followed her to her office with Lockon.

Sumeragi sat behind her desk as Lockon and Regene sat in front, almost like they were at a lawyer's office upon an appointment. Lockon felt that he had little placement in the conversation, but knew he had to be there because he was the one to vouch for Regene. Sumeragi looked rather miserable for a moment, but made no signs of engaging in conversation just yet.

"Uhh, Miss Sumeragi….don't you think we should start now?" Lockon asked unsurely.

"I-I suppose….Regene," she began and the purple haired man looked up at her blankly. "Why exactly did you want to stow away on the Ptolemaios II?" she asked with more conviction than curiosity. She was almost certain he was playing spy for Ribbons.

"Simple, I have no place to go and no means of accomplishing my goal. You have a place and Gundams. I have information that you need that you do not have. It's a simple trade." He said with a voice dripping with ulterior motives.

"Do explain more." She commanded as she held her gaze into his ruby eyes strong. He let out a soft sigh through his nose and changed his facial expression from blank and boring to mischievous.

"I know every inch of that base better than I know my own body. I know every crew member, machine, floor tile, wall and computer file. I can access things inside that base that Tieria could not without the help of Meep."

"What or who is Meep?"

"A very special Haro with unlimited access to all of VEDA and Celestial Being machinery. It also holds a few other secrets, but I won't talk about those until we've worked out a deal." He then grinned rather wickedly.

"Well, start explaining this deal with us you're after." She leaned back into her seat and folded her arms.

"I want to stay on board here being protected by the Gundam Meisters. I want to stay safe from Ribbons and I don't ever want to meet him in person if unnecessary." He began.

"Wait, don't you _**work **_for Ribbons?" Sumeragi looked baffled.

"Used to. He betrayed me and tried to dispose of me. Ribbons stole something very precious to me and I want it back. I'm more than sure you'll catch fancy to this thing as well. Don't feel like all you're doing is helping me because I know the moment it comes into the Ptolemaios' possession I will end up fighting you for it." He explained with a sour look.

"What exactly is this thing?"

"Project Fem. It used to be inside of that base, but Ribbons abandoned me and stole it for himself. I fully intent to rip it back from his filthy hands."

"That didn't answer my question…." She said with slight irritation.

"Project Fem is a project that the old Celestial Being was working on. Ribbons and me had no idea what it was while we were stationed there. Only the main crew knew and me and Ribbons were practically oblivious to it the entire time we were there. The only thing we knew was it was the most important lab experiment that Celestial Being had ever developed and it was very powerful. It was at one time called the 'second to last step' in Aeolia Schenberg's plan." Regene knew that last line would draw Sumeragi into his web. Although the next line would pull her in ever further….

"It is impossible to complete Aeolia and VEDA's plan to rid the world of armed conflict without Project Fem and Ribbons intends to destroy you all with it." The words left Regene's mouth like fire, shattered glass and acid.

"Why didn't you and Ribbons try to steal it in the first place when you were still on the base? Why didn't you go after it a few years ago when we fought you? Why're just now trying to use this thing?" she asked quickly as she gripped the arms rests of her office chair.

"Simple, when it first came out we didn't know exactly what it was and we were actually quite loyal to the crew of the Ptolemaios 0. That and when we faced off with you all a few years ago we believed that it was destroyed along with the Mars base when Tito betrayed us and killed everyone. The only reason we are just now going after it is because when the base activated at complete random two or three days ago we awoke inside the base." He explained.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Who is this Tito person that betrayed you all?" Lockon finally spoke up.

"Me and Tieria are innovade genetic type zero, nine, eight, eight. Tito was one of these same innovade types."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"He's our triplet. Don't be alarmed, there were several more of this genetic type made. Me and Tieria have no connection to Tito and I was not his considered twin at the time. He and I had different counterparts."

"So there were four of the same looking people on board?" Lockon asked curiously. Good god, four Tierias on board one Ptolemy? Mileina would be in heaven…..

"There were others considering literally hundreds of innovades were stationed there. Ribbons had several of his same genetic types there as well. VEDA chose the personalities of me, Tieria, Ribbons and all the other innovades you've met to reemerge because of our natural superiority over the others."

"Interesting…" Sumeragi said with a yawn. She wasn't bored, she was tired. She had been up for the last eight hours worrying about the Meisters.

"Sumeragi, three minutes until the meeting starts." Lockon reminded her.

"Well we might as well go start it then." She stood up.

"Will I be allowed to talk during this meeting?" Regene asked.

"You'll be doing the _**most **_talking." She said shortly then left the room.

Once everyone had gathered into the holographic room Mileina's eyes sparkled. The meeting began with Sumeragi explaining the outline of what Regene had explained to her in the office. They all took turns bombarding Regene with interrogations and accusations, but Sumeragi settled it quickly by explaining that Regene is one unarmed non-battle type innovade, he didn't stand a chance against them all.

"So tell us in full detail what this Project Fem is." Tieria demanded coldly.

"No idea. All I know is it's a dead or incomplete innovade's body. They tried for several years to get it to work properly, but it failed countless times. Rumor around the base was they finally got it to three percent functionality before it died again. Then another rumor claimed that it was fifty percent complete and broke out, but I know for a fact that that one's a rumor. I do however believe that it was nearly completed and died again before Tito lost his mind and killed nearly every scientist in the base." Regene answered.

"So you don't know exactly what the body was or did?" Sumeragi asked.

"Sadly no, not even Ribbons knew exactly what it was or was intended to do. All we know is that if you can find the Project Fem files inside that base somewhere you can finish the project and finally accomplish Aeolia's plan…..either that or rule the world. I'm not entirely sure what Ribbons intended to do with it, but I can assure you that it won't be pretty." He cackled.

"Quit laughing! So Ribbons escaped the base with the project, any idea where he would of gone to with it?" Tieria asked pensively.

"Not a damn clue. However…." He began slyly.

"Tell us." Setsuna said stoically.

"He used the Gundam 00 Euneptia to escape with it. If we can track the Gundam down we can find him." Regene smirked, this was his ace in the hole. This was how he intended to win them all over.

"How would we track it down? VEDA doesn't recognize other Gundams besides our own four." Sumeragi frowned.

"Don't worry, me and Meep can track it down with the original VEDA. It's still inside the base you know. In fact, the room I met Lockon in was the VEDA terminal. I was trying to pinpoint Euneptia's location, but the base wouldn't activate for me. None of the Haro would wake up until it sensed the Ptolemaios II nearby." He explained.

"So the old VEDA terminal in there can track down the Euneptia? Let's go back inside and get it then." Allelujah said even though he severely disliked the idea of going back into that dreary place.

"Yes, we can also track the two other Gundams that are missing from the docks, but they're likely with Ribbons anyways." He waved his hand dismissevly.

"So just to clearify…" Suemragi started with a nervous glare at Regene. "Everyone else inside that base is dead? Every Celestial Being memer was slaughtered by Tito and the innovades were all activated and destroyed by the Meisters when Meep activated the defenses?"

"No, not all. There's still an _**army **_of innovades sleeping inside the basement just waiting for VEDA to activate them. Also the crew is frozen in suspended animation, but they had the technology to properly and safely awaken frozen people."

"…Y-you're…kidding…." She stuttered in either amazement or fear.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go awaken them and have them help us!" Lockon said enthusiastically.

"Not so fast! If we activate them they'll likely try to kill me or Tieria. One of the last commands given were to destroy any innovade of the sequence type zero, nine, eight, eight. We have to make sure they know that we are not Tito or they **will** attack us. Hell, they might even attack the entire crew if they believed me and Tieria were your allies. The only reason I wasn't killed on the spot was because I was deployed in the back seat of Ribbon's mobile suit while the attack was going on."

"Well shit….what do we do then?" Allelujah asked.

"I suggest just leaving them there for all eternity, but if you humans feel such sympathy for them then I'll tell you what to do. You bring all of their incubation tanks on board the Ptolemaios II and install them. Awaken them individually here and restrict them until they get the picture."

"We'll try that." Ian said then immediately froze. "We don't have that much room though…." He grimaced.

"Spade." Allelujah said flatly.

"I beg your pardon…." Ian was confused.

"My project Spade. Use that space for the pods. I don't mind. I think this takes priority over my Spade program."

"Are you absolutely positive that you're willing to give up a two year project you worked so hard on for this?" Ian asked slightly disappointed. Allelujah had been working on Spade for two whole years and was getting closer to perfecting it every day. He'd hate to see him throw it all away so suddenly.

"I'm fine, I can rebuild it later. Right now this is far more important." Allelujah reassured him with a smile.

"Fine then. Gundam Meisters, this is now your job. Go back inside the base and take VEDA, the incubation tanks, the-"

"Hold it old man!" Regene shouted causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"What the hell for?" Ian barked back at him.

"I'm the only one on this ship that can access that VEDA terminal. You need it to awaken the other crew members and-"

"I thought you said Meep had unlimited access to everything….." Sumeragi stated flatly.

"It does, but Meep isn't functioning properly. In case you haven't noticed it activated the 'self destruct' sequence by accident and sent waves of innovade armies after us even though we told it to stop. It's either malfunctioning or disobedient."

"Can you fix him?" Feldt asked as she gently grabbed the red and purple Haro from Tieria.

"Sadly no, only Zero knew how to fix Meep. Zero was the main tactical forecaster for the Mars base, but while he was away Milly stepped in as forcaster. Zero is among the frozen ones inside the base." Regene explained.

"Well it's settled then." Sumeragi noted.

"I won't tell you anything else or help you any further until you make a deal with me. You need me and I need you, so hear me out." Regene started and everyone listened.

"I want to stay here safe from Ribbons until we acquire Project Fem. After we have it I won't hesitate to take it by force from you. I'll help you as much as I can and avoid conflict until we have Project Fem. After that you can do whatever you want to me."

"So wait, you want to….live here….with us?" Tieria asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Regene stated casually, as if he saw no complications or downsides about it.

"There's no way!" Tieria hissed.

"I'm allowing it. Regene will stay with us until we have no further use of him. He will become useless once we have Project Fem. There will be no arguments, no tormenting him and absolutely no unnecessary rude comments. Be nice." Sumeragi commanded sternly.

"_**WHAT?" **_Tieria, Ian and Allelujah exclaimed in unison.

"That's right, you heard me." Sumeragi crossed her arms defiantly.

"Sumeragi, I think you'd better reconsider this…" Allelujah said through grit teeth.

"No, she's got a good idea. I understand her point." Setsuna said as he gave them his usual cool stare.

"What the hell tactic is _**that **_supposed to be?" Ian asked with a more than worried expression.

"Even if it's a great plan, that would be like inviting a damn lion to live with us!" Tieria retorted with a furrowed brow. How Tieria knew what living with a lion was like Sumeragi would never know.

"I think having him come aboard the Ptolemy would be advantageous because we can use his Veda terminal to track down the Gundam Euneptia. If we can track down Euneptia then we can get Project Fem back. He even already told us that he'd betray us once we got ahold of it, so it's not like we're going to get stabbed in the back without knowing it." Setsuna explained with a solemn glare.

"Tch! As if! Do you really think tha-" Tieria was cut off by Sumeragi's hand suddenly clasping over his mouth.

"Listen! We don't have another option. I know you absolutely hate the guy, but we outnumber him. He's one person versus the entire Ptolemaios two. If he suddenly betrays us before we find Project Fem then he's out of his mind. When he finally does betray us we'll be prepared for it and there's no way he can take us all down by himself." Sumeragi then released Tieria's mouth. Tieria's mouth opened to retort again, but he found no logical words.

"He's an innovade, so think of it like having a _**second Tieria **_around." Setsuna said.

"Ohh! _**Two **_Tierias? Uwah!" Mileina exclaimed in joy and everyone knew exactly why.

'_Twice the eye candy!' _she thought in ecstasy.

_**XxXxX Ten Hours Later XxXxX**_

"The Earth forces will be here in five days, so we have to work fast. We need to cooperate with Regene in order to get everything of use and the crew out of there. We've sent for the back up station from Lagrange one and they'll be here within minutes to assist us. While you all slept and relaxed me, Ian and the remaining crew members had cleared the Spade room and set it up for incubations tanks." Sumeragi told everyone inside the holographic room.

"So our job is to go back into that dreary place and recover everything of importance, right?" Lockon asked as he mentally prepared himself to relive the horror.

"Yes, but not yet. The Lagrange one crew have been assigned to pull out every single piece of debris and wreckage from the hallways in order to make it easier on you guys."

"Oh, so we still have some time yet?" Allelujah assumed.

"Not quite, you will have to go inside and make damn sure that entire place is secure and safe for the Lagrange one crew to enter. Regene informed me about the Plutonium walls and that the GNO particles need to be activated in every inch of the base for it to be safe for humans. So you need to escort Regene to the control room and have him guide Meep through the main system to activate the remaining GNO particles. Also I'd like you all to set up oxygen tanks all around the base, just in case someone loses their helmet." She ordered.

"Well the communication systems don't work inside the base, so I fail to see how we'll all cooperate….." Tieria chided.

"Regene said that GNA particles can be transmitted through the GNO fields inside the base, he already recovered a GNA radio system for everyone to use. So we'll be using those instead of our own." Sumeragi informed them as she held out an earpiece with a four inch stick receiver on it. Everyone could tell it was very old technology, but it was the only thing that would work at this point.

After the Lagrange one crew arrived Regene used Meep to activate the base properly and made sure all of the GNO particles were activated. Meep made a few mistakes here and there as far as unlocking doors and opening files, but nothing fatal occurred. Regene made sure that Meep didn't activate the fake, but still deadly, self destruct feature again. Regene then took Meep down to his VEDA terminal on the middle floor, far right hallway and commanded it to find the Project Fem files.

"Meep!" it cried out.

"Did you find them?" he asked expectantly.

"No! They're not here! No! Meep!" it wriggled. Regene harshly unplugged Meep and tossed it aside where it floated around the room. He entered the terminal and began accessing the data himself. After a half hour he gave up and groaned deeply.

"Meep, have you ever seen a Project Fem file before?" he asked a stupid question because he was out of other ideas.

"No! No! Meep!" it chirped and floated around in a circle.

"Do you know what they look like?" he asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Meep!"

"How do you know what they look like if you've never seen them before?" he grabbed it out of the air and gripped it tightly.

"They're not computer files! They were all memorized by the scientists! They're not computer files! Meep!"

"**You could of fucking told me that long ago you dumbass!" **he yelled angrily and threw the Haro at the wall where it smashed into it the harsh Plutonium wall.

"Meeeeeeppp…" it whined in agony as it watched Regene exit the room.

Feldt, who had seen the entire thing happen along with several of the Ptolemy crew members, floated over and carefully plucked the hurt Haro out of the air. Its top red piece fell off and floated several inches away. This exposed the insides of the Haro and all of the wiring and memory chips. Its blinking red eyes seemed to cry out to her as they slowly dimmed in brightness before fading out. It's still intact ears flapped weakly a couple of times before it went motionless.

"Oh…you poor thing…" she whimpered as she hugged it. Mileina, who had not witnessed the event, wandered into the room and put her hand on Feldt's shoulder. The other crew members dispersed after hearing that the Project Fem file was not inside of VEDA and deemed it useless to hang around that room any longer.

"Feldt, is it okay? What happened?" the brunette asked as she grabbed the red floating half sphere with two ear flap holes in it.

"Regene hurt him. He didn't even do anything wrong!" Feldt cried out as tears drifted away from her eyes and into the emptiness of the room. Mileina wrapped her left arm around Fledt's shoulder and half hugged her.

"Feldt, Mileina, we need you two and Meep to come to the- what happened to Meep?" Sumeragi's eyes widened when she saw the half purple half silver Haro.

"Regene threw a hissy fit I guess." Mileina sighed. She reached down to pat the exposed part of the Haro but quickly withdrew her hand.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sumeragi asked as she floated over to them and examined Mileina's burnt hand.

"It burned me!" she exclaimed and backed away.

"Don't tell me…the insides of the Haro here are also made of Plutonium?" Sumeragi's hand reached out to the purple bottom half of the Haro and lifted it from Feldt's grasp. She took a piece of paper from her pocket book and touched it to the silver exposed metal. The paper slowly started to turn brownish black before bursting into flames and withering away.

"It's Plutonium alright. So that's how this base can have so many Haro without information leaking out…. No one but a Celestial Being scientist would know that GNO particles deactivated Plutonium, or even what a GNO particle was! Not to mention Regene said if a Haro is purposedly cracked open without the Celestial Being signal it self destructs." Sumeragi said in amazement.

"S-so…Meep could explode at any second?" Mileina's eyes widened.

"I don't think the outer casing counts." She noted then grabbed the red casing from Mileina and snapped it back into place on Meep then gave it back to Feldt who took it eagerly.

"Just be careful, take it back inside the Ptolemy and keep it safe while we finish up in here." Sumeragi commanded.

"Roger…" Feldt sniffled. Mileina didn't follow her because something else was nagging at her. She wanted to do some snooping of her own.

As the Lagrange crew finished cleaning up the mess and tossing it into a massive bin they brought along, the Gundam Meisters helped unplug VEDA and the incubation tanks. They brought them one by one on board the Ptolemaios II and hooked them up to the machine that Regene said could awaken them without killing them. Normally cryogenic freezing was dangerous and never worked before, but Celestial Being had a way of doing it properly according to Regene.

"So how does this thing work on the inside?" Ian asked as he finished hooking up the last of the twelve incubation tanks.

"They're frozen by GNO particles. This machines concentrated GNA particles into the tanks. Since pure GNO particles are blue the entire insides of the tanks are unidentifiable, but I do believe that these twelve are the main crew members. The bodies are wrapped in a special Plutonium lines material to protect them from the GNA particles that unfreeze them. All we have to do is hit the GNA button and they operate themselves." Regene explained then pointed to a red button with the letters 'GNA' on it.

"Easy enough." Ian said as he pressed one and the tank quickly filled with a purple color. As time went by the purple slowly faded to red and the blue GNO particles were gone. This exposed the silver 'mummy' inside. The liquid drained out of the bottom of the tank and the door lock opened.

"Put these on." Regene commanded and tossed Ian a part of silver gloves. "You don't want to touch this stuff unnecessarily."

Ian helped Regene hoist the mummy out of the tank and set it down onto a surgical table where they began unwrapping it. As they exposed green hair from the top of the mummy Ian called out of back up in case it was another Ribbons clone.

"Relax, this isn't Ribbons. I know it's the same genetic type, but trust me on this." Regene assured him.

"Just as a precaution I'm going to have a Lagrange one crew member on stand by waiting to restrain him should he attack."

"No need for that, if this one attempts to attack, your little crew member won't stand a chance. This is a battle-type innovade named C.C., _**she **_would take that guy down in an instant." Regene warned.

"She?" Ian's face went bright red as Regene pulled the silver lining down off of her now exposed chest. Luckily she was wearing a constricting white outfit that Ian swore looked like a twentieth century straight jacket.

Once they finished removing the silver material a woman with long green hair laid on the table motionless. Regene grabbed syringe full of clear liquid and injected it into her neck. Ian backed away knowing that this was likely some sort of injection to wake her up, but after several minutes she did not move.

"Is she dead?" Ian finally asked.

"No, it always takes up to an hour to wake up from a cryogenic freeze. She needs to be taken to the medical room to be taken care of. She'll be fine, but she needs to be cleaned up and put in a bed." Regene instructed and the Lagrange crew member picked her up bridal style and carried her off. They activated the next one and unveiled another female innovade with medium length red hair named Kallen. She was also sent off to the medical room while they activated the rest. Once they finished activating the first eleven they moved onto the last one.

"This is the last one of the main crew, Zero. He was the main tactical forecaster, but he became the main operator of the GNA-O Black Bazooka so Milly took tover." Regene said as the last of the fluid drained out of the tube and it opened.

"What's the GNA-O Black Bazooka?" Ian asked as he pulled the mummy out of the 'coffin'. Regene grinned wickedly.

"Oh? You don't know? Why it saved your little asses earlier!" he cackled as he ripped open the silver veil.

"You mean…." Ian's eyes glared up into Regene's crimson ones with wonder.

"The GNA-O Black Bazooka was what saved the Gundam Meisters on Earth three days ago. It's the machine that fired the blast from Mars that saved your lives and lured you here." He explained with a matter of fact tone.

"I have a question about that thing!" Ian said abruptly and let go of the silver wrappings from the mummy.

"Ask away, I know some things about the bazooka, but not everything."

"It takes well over three minutes to get to Earth from Mars traveling at the speed of light. Nothing can travel faster than the speed of light! That blast took less than _**three seconds **_to make it here! Explain that!" Ian barked almost angrily.

"Simple, you left out one important factor of the theory that nothing can travel faster than the speed of light. Light itself is energy radiated by the sun, thus can travel much faster than any physical object. GN, GNA and GNO particles are not physical objects, they are forms of energy and actually weigh _**significantly less **_than sun light. Anything that travels faster than light is pure energy, and the GNA-O Black Bazooka can fire GN particles of all kinds far faster than the sun can exude light." Regene explained then went back to the tedious task of unwrapping the last crew member. Ian stood in silence as he absorbed everything Regene has just said.

"Wh-what?" Regene stammered as he backed away from the table.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"It's a fake!" he hissed and threw the body onto the floor.

"What do you mean? Is this not Zero?" Ian went to the body on the floor and examined it. He quickly had his answer as he found himself face to face with a cut up corpse.

"Zero must of awakened when me and Ribbons did and planted that thing in his place. I bet he's one of the people who took a Gundam!" he cracked his fist. Then something dawned on him.

"I bet that'd be why we didn't find him on the base." Ian speculated.

"Most likely. Well our job here in done, let the medical crew take care of the eleven surviving crew members." Regene said then stepped over the corpse and exited the room.

_**XxXxX Inside the Mars base XxXxX**_

While the Gundam Meisters scoured the place for remaining Innovades to be either awoken and brought aboard or killed, Mileina was off on her own adventure. She floated through many hallways carelessly not worrying if she got lost or not. She peeked inside many rooms she deemed interesting, but found nothing of true interest to her. She was about to give up when she found the personal quarters hall in the very back of the base.

"Ohh!" she squealed in delight as she waltzed into the hallway. There were so many rooms to choose from, so she chose one at random and it was labeled 'Chezka Morina'. She tried to enter the room, but it refused to open.

'_I probably need Meep or another Haro to open this door.' _She thought. She turned behind herself to see a blue Haro floating uselessly in the air so she poked at it and it woke up.

"Hey there! I'm a Celestial Being member and I need your help!" she giggled.

"Glad to help! Glad to help!" it exclaimed, eagerly awaiting her command.

"Open that door for me please?" she asked sweetly.

"I cannot! I cannot!"

"Why not?" Mileina pouted.

"You need Moo Moo! You need Moo Moo!"

"Who's Moo Moo?" Mileina asked.

"The Haro opener of that room! The Haro opener of that room!"

"I see, so only this Moo Moo Haro can open the door."

"Correct! Correct!"

"So which door do you open?" she asked mischeiviously.

"This one! This one!" it turned around and plugged itself into the door behind Mileina. The door slid open and Mileina drifted into the gravity-less room. Since there were no lights on she couldn't see a thing.

"Turn the lights on would you?"

"Roger! Roger!" it said then the room's light flickered on.

Mileina went into the room and began her master plan to find personal information on the old crew members. Sadly after five minutes of rummaging through floating dresser and file cabinet she found absolutely nothing of interest. She gave up and left the room where the blue Haro waited for her.

"So are there any other rooms you can open?" she asked.

"No! No!"

Mileina frowned then looked at the name plate beside the door. 'Dr. Evella' She shrugged it off and continued down the hall without the Haro.

"Mileina, do you copy?" came the voice of Feldt over the radio.

"Yes!" she chirped.

"I don't want to be alone anymore and Meep turned back on. Can I hang around with you while the others finish the excavations?" Feldt's voice seemed sad if not lonely.

"Sure can! I'm in the very bottom floor at the very back."

"Why are you there? Not even the clean up crew has gotten to that part of the base yet! Aren't there dead bodies everywhere down there?"

"No, it's pretty clean down here. Nothing but this random blue Haro in the hallway." Mileina assured her.

Within minutes Feldt, along with Meep, managed to reach Mileina and they engaged in small talk as they floated down the personal quarters hallway. Mileina was tempted to ask if she could borrow Meep to open some doors and have a little secret fun, but withheld because she did not want Feldt to think that she was a creep. Honestly Mileina was just looking for rooms that couples lives in so she could study what a couple's life was like. She was allowed to dream of having a boyfriend, right? She was twenty years old now, perfectly normal age to find a suitor.

It seemed like the hallway went on for miles until they reached the end of it and there was a massive lobby like area. Mileina and Feldt were a tad uneasy about this area because it was the only part of the base not lit up by GNO particles. In fact, there were no lights at all.

"I thought they said that _**all **_of the GNO lights were turned on…." Feldt said with a quivering lip.

"Maybe this part isn't made of Plutonium…" Mileina suggest and boldly walked into the darkness.

"No wait! Don't go in!" Feldt cried out, but Mileina went on anyways. "Mileina!"

Suddenly Meep leapt from Feldt's arms and flew after Mileina, leaving Feldt all alone in the light of the hallway. Scared that Mileina would either melt or be ambushed by waiting innovators Feldt began to propel herself quickly back down the hallway.

"Sumeragi! Miss Sumeragi!" she called out over the GNA radio system.

"What's wrong Feldt?" Sumeragi asked, she could sense the panic in the young girl's voice.

"Mileina found an area not lit up by the GNO particles, it's really dark! She ran into it and I'm too scared to go in! I'm afraid I've lost sight of her _**and **_Meep!" she explained fearfully.

"N-no! Damnit Mileina! Feldt, where is this place?"

"It's the very bottom basement floor, all the way towards the back! It's in the personal quarters hallway!" Feldt explained with a shaky voice.

"Gundam Meisters! You heard Feldt, get to that hallway and retrieve Mileina and Meep!" Sumeragi commanded.

"Roger!" all four boys said then went down to the hall as a group. They met up with Feldt at the beginning of the hall and she lead them to the dark spot. Oddly the area was now lit up and there was no sign of Mileina or the Haro.

"I swear it was pitched black a minute ago!" she exclaimed.

"Mileina!" Lockon yelled loudly. His voice echoed several times, but they never heard a returning voice form the lost girl.

"If she's not here then I know where she is." Regene said as he pulled up along-side Lockon. "This is the grand lobby. On the other side is another hallway completely identical to this one. It also goes on for half a mile. At the end of it is the court yard with a green house field."

"A green house field?" Tieria asked curiously.

"They were cultivating Mars' surface to be livable to humans so they took a square mile and renovated it with GN particle boards and implanted grass, trees, flowers and wildlife from Earth. It was quite beautiful at one time." He explained.

"Well I'm going after her." Lockon said. "You guys take Feldt back up to the top floor."

"I'll go with you, Lockon." Tieria said. Lockon nodded and he and Tieria departed for the next hallway that Regene spoke of.

Mileina had just made it down the half mile hallway when she spotted an odd shaped door. Meep flew over and unlocked it for her and it popped open. The bright light of the outside world hit her helmet's face plate in a reddish yellow haze. Meep flew out into the open where it beckoned Mileina to follow. She stood there motionless with her mouth open in awe. It was a grassy field with flowers, trees, butterflies and all sorts of life forms. She finally floated out of the door then slowly drifted down to the ground by force.

"Gravity!" she exclaimed happily and took a couple of steps.

"Remove your suit! You'll enjoy it better! Meep!"

"You mean you can breathe out here?" she asked in amazement. As she took a closer look around she had her answer. A rabbit hopped into view, saw her, then turned tail and fled. Mileina quickly took off her suit, and accidentally her radio, then ran out into the open field in her regular uniform. She ran very fast and leapt over puddles of water on the ground that she assumed were created from the artificial environment of the sky.

She looked up to the sky as she ran and saw many, but tiny, platelets of what looked to be solar panels. You could see through them and even see the sun shining through. She then recognized the sparkle of the plates and realized that they were GN particle boards and were likely capable of creating rain, condensation and even thunder storms. Meep lead her more than half way across the mile long green house until she stumbled upon a cottage by a mediocre sized lake. She had never seen such an old fashioned house before. Mileina was used to space life and hardly ever left the Ptolemy or Lagrange one.

The only thing not old about the cottage was the electronic door lock that Meep easily opened. It allowed Mileina inside and she eagerly obliged. Once inside the small wooden cottage her eyes lit up with inspiration. It was so cozy and perfect in her opinion. There was a love seat with a dust blanket on it, a table with cups that had evaporated drinks inside of them and even an incredibly old viewing screen. As she recalled from home schooling it was called a 'television'. She then saw the stair case and ran up it. The wooden boards creaked with each step, but did not break under her weight. Once upstairs she found a lavatory bath house, a large closet and….bingo!

'_The bedroom!' _her inner thoughts beamed into her eyes. Had someone of been looking at her expression they'd think she was hiding a dark secret of some sort.

She slinked into the bedroom and immediately began looking through the dressers and cabinets. She did this for a few minutes before she came upon the night stand and found the ultimate prize, a diary. She picked it up and fiddled with the lock, but it wouldn't open. She searched for the key in the night stand, but couldn't find it. Then she realized that she always hid the key to her diary under her mattress. She lifted it up and behold there it was. She unlocked the rather large purple book and began reading it.

_Page 1  
>June 3<em>_rd__, 1985– My bedroom in Manchester, England_

_Today I was accepted into the London, England university of Cambridge. I was selected by Prof. Schenberg himself for his Quantum Physics class. To think __**me**__, the nerdy girl with pig tails and overalls, out of hundreds of thousands of students, was picked by THE Prof. Schenberg! Oh how I've dreamed of being accepted to Cambridge, I never dared think I'd be accept by a free scholarship invite! Next month I move to London where I'll get to meet Prof. Schenberg in person. My only regret would be leaving my family and past behind in the dusts of Manchester. Mother wants me to marry a rich man and father wants me to get married immediately to carry out the family name, but I have no such interests just yet. I am but a young woman of eighteen, it is not my time to settle down and have a family just yet._

_As much as I dream of falling in love, I first dream of the stars and the planets. My Mission to Mars lies within Cambridge University!_

_Page 2  
>June 15<em>_th__, 1985 – The English Channel_

_This morning I received a phone call from a childhood friend of mine, Ray Amuro, and he invited me for tea. I was so happy to see Amuro! He's gotten so handsome and good with physics and machinery. He heard that Prof. Schenberg had invited me to Cambridge and decided to give me a call. He is also attending Cambridge for similar courses. Oh if only you could see him! I know! I'll tape his picture directly to this page! _

_Maybe he'll be the man to sweep me off my feet!_

Mileina glanced at the picture that was poorly taped to the page and smiled. The boy looked absolutely ordinary to her. He wasn't handsome like Tieria. To Mileina, Tieria was the most beautiful male in all of space. She then turned the page to see another picture, this picture made her stomach churn.

_Page 3  
>July 8<em>_th__, 1985 – Cambridge University Library_

_I have neglected to write in my diary because I've been bombarded with homework, essays, interviews and __**boys**__! Handsome men as far as the eye can see! To make things better, they're all intelligent, charming, but sadly most are not nice. I was initially teased for my strange attire so I bought a whole new wardrobe with my student loan money. I met Aeolia Schenberg's son today too! Well, sort of. He's so far into quantum physics and this new chemical or something his father discovered that he wouldn't even turn around when I was introduced to him. He didn't even give me a second glance! No matter, I was also introduced to Prof. Schenberg's very, very gorgeous friend Eternal Alan Ray. He is actually Amuro's relative by some extent, but I'm not quite sure how. I think they're cousins!_

The picture looked exactly like Ribbons Almark and Mileina stuck her tongue out in disgust. Mileina became bored with the earlier pages so she skipped ahead quite a bit and picked a page at random.

_Page 127  
>March 4<em>_th__, 1989 – My bedroom in London, England_

_Tito was on my front porch this morning with a bouquet of roses, how silly boys can be. How many times does a girl have to explain to a man that she's not interested? A thousand with this bloke I tell you! I don't hate poor Tito, but he's not my type. He's too girly, too sensitive, too smothering and too….__**pretty. **__Oh alright, I'll admit he haa an air of beauty about him and he's __**very **__intelligent, but I'm not going to fall for him! Not a chance! Never! I think I need to set him up with one of my friends…._

_Page 128  
>March 6<em>_th__, 1989 – My bedroom in London, England_

_I invited Amuro on a double date with me and my friend Hallie with Tito. I think he'll like her._

_20 P.M. – The double date didn't go so well…Tito wound up confessing his "undying" love for me. I was so embarrassed I ran out of the bakery. Amuro had to leave too to walk me home. I think I'll give Tito a piece of my mind tomorrow! I'm not mad that he confessed, I'm mad that he did it so publicly and right in front of my date!_

_Page 129  
>March 12<em>_th__, 1989 – My bath tub in my home in London, England_

_I've spent the last six days, that's almost a week, crying. Tito stirred things up between me and Amuro. We got into a fight and Amuro broke things off with me. Not that we were an official couple, but I was starting to really fall for him. Now I don't know what to do. Maybe this is all part of Tito's plan to catch me on the rebound? Not going to happen Mr. Cover Girl!_

Mileina was trying to figure out what 'Cover Girl' was, but being from the twenty forth century she would never of guessed that it was a brand of make-up. She skipped a few pages again to continue reading even further.

_Page 239  
>December 31<em>_st__, 1999 – My bedroom aboard the Ptolemaios 0 in flight to Mars_

_I'm so excited that I have to write! We're on our last few hours in the flight to Mars. Oh how I've dreamed and fantasized about this day! I've been calling it my personal Mission to Mars my whole life! To think that "Prof. Schenberg" AKA Aeolia Schenberg was only teaching classes to find suitable scientists for his secret experiments on Mars? No one would ever of guessed that I would become his top scientist! I bet that no one would even guess just by looking at me that I hold the secret of VEDA, Meep and GN! I am in ecstasy just thinking about how my life will go from here on out. I will lead the Black Knights into Celestial Being and become the leader of the Novella research team. Aeolia personally requested that I help him create the innovades genetic codes. I'm used to quantum physics and building machines, but my biology and human genetics studies are very acute as well. I do however have a secret wish. I wish that Aeolia would turn __**him **__into an innovade. From what Aeolia told me, for an innovade to be created you first need a sample of a pre-existing human. E.A. Ray, Amuro's cousin, is already in the works to be one. He was the second person to volunteer to be a donor for DNA samples. I was tempted to offer myself, but I was too nervous. I'll save myself for later. Oh listen to me ramble! We're mere hours away from Mars and I'm talking about _**him**_! How foolish can I be? How foolish was I my whole life? This whole time I was over looking someone I should've been looking directly at._

_R.I.P. my love. Maybe heaven is on Mars._

"Heaven **is** on Mars…" Mileina whispered as tears stung at her eyes. Mileina could only imagine that the girl in the diary, who never names herself, had married the Amuro guy and he died.

"Mileina?" said a soft voice. Mileina's head whipped around to see her own fantasy man looking back at her with curiosity.

"Oh! Tieria! I'm sorry, I was…uh…." She turned her head back to look at the diary that Tieria could not see from his angle.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked colder than he meant to. "You scared Feldt."

"I'm sorry… Meep lead me to this place, so I figured it was important." She secretly slid the book under the pillow of the bed and stood up from the bedside.

"Well I'm glad this place was discovered, better now than never." He said trying to calm himself down. He would never ever admit it, but he was truly worried about Mileina's well being from time to time.

"It's just a dumpy old cottage, there's nothing interesting here." She then walked passed him as he rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

'_I didn't make her cry did I?' _Tieria asked himself in his mind. He didn't pretend to know how to talk to girls, much less Mileina, but surely he wasn't **that **mean to her! Little to his knowledge her tears were tears of sympathy for the woman in the diary, not from his harshness.

Tieria, who had removed his helmet before entering the cottage, ran a hand through the back of his hair. Lockon walked up the stairs as Mileina was walking down and noticed her teary eyes. He hustled up the stairs and saw Tieria is a state of frustration and put the two pieces together….incorrectly.

"What did you say to her?" Lockon barked.

"Nothing mean, I have no idea why she's crying." He said calmly.

"I don't buy that. You know she likes you and takes every word you say to heart, and I know how insensitive you can be." Lockon said roughly.

"I didn't say anything mean." Tieria growled lowly, but not loudly. He then turned and walked passed Lockon then down the stairs. Meep sat on the bed and flapped its ears a couple of times.

"Meep, you saw the whole thing. Was he mean to her?" Lockon asked with almost a joking attitude.

"Tito loved Rosie! Tito was nice! Meep!"

"That's nowhere near what I asked…" Lockon's head fell slightly.

Tieria caught up to Mileina in the field and tried to engage in small talk. Mileina wasn't sure why he was trying to be so nice all of a sudden, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Why did you take your entire suit off?" he asked while trying to control the tone of his voice as best as he could.

"Meep told me to." She said and pointed to behind her where Lockon walked along-side the flapping Haro out of hearing range.

"Odd, I didn't think that Haros could fly in gravity. I thought they could only do that in space." He commented as he looked back to give Meep a confused look.

"Neither did I, but it seems that Meep is different from the others. Isn't this place pretty?" she suddenly asked off-topic. Tieria was slightly confused by the change of subject, but went with it.

"It is, but it's mostly fake." He said flatly.

"No it's not, not all of it. On the way here Meep explained that they actually implanted grass and trees here. These animals have survived hundreds of years off of just this square mile of land supported only from the GN particle boards."

Tieria knew that Mileina's cheerful, up-beat, and sometimes annoying, personality masked her intelligent mind well and anyone who didn't know her would never guess that she was smarter than anyone from an Ivy League college. He had to keep reminding himself that's she's not some Jane Doe or Barbie doll that spouted out romantic clichés, she was a Celestial Being scientist and tactical operator. He half wondered if her personality developed from an overcompensation for not having a normal girly life. Then again, maybe his harsher personality stemmed from his own lack of social interaction in his younger years.

"Mileina…." He mumbled only half intentionally.

"Yes?" she perked up.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking out loud. Ignore me." He said quickly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Thinking about _**me**_?" she grinned widely. He only gave her a sideways glance accompanied by a small smile.

Once they reached the door that lead back inside the base, Tieria and Lockon left Mileina with Feldt and Meep. The two Meisters returned to their work while Mileina insisted on more snooping around. Feldt initially declined, but Mileina finally convinced her that they were looking for important information and remains. They entered room after room and found absolutely nothing of interest what so ever. Feldt gave up after the thirty second room, but Mileina wanted to continue. The pink haired woman sighed at the younger girl's enthusiasm and left her to finish the other hundred something rooms by herself.

Feldt returned to the Ptolemaios II alone and ate a hot meal while Meep and Mileina found an interesting room. The brunette walked in and saw a lovely vintage love seat with no backside, but two elongated arm rests. There was a red silky blanket tossed messily over the love seat and a pillow lay lazily on the floor. The ceiling was made of mirror panels, the carpet was very plush and fuzzy dark red, the curtains were far longer than necessary and the bed had so many different kinds of pillows and blankets that Mileina thought she could swim in them. To ordinary people this room screamed 'some pervert lived here', but to Mileina it said 'a person of romance held many stories here'.

She immediately headed for the bookshelf in hopes of finding another diary, but only found erotica novels and porno magazines. She was then too terrified to look in the nightstand so she looked in the closet. She pulled out a random outfit and held it up to herself. It was definitely not something she'd **ever** wear so she threw it back into the closet and shut the door. She groaned in defeat as she came to the conclusion that her intuition was once again wrong. She was hoping for another good diary or at least a love letter.

'_Wait! What if I sneak back into that cottage and get the diary? I'll make it quick!' _she thought devilishly then took off down the hallway again.

She ran across the field then back into the tiny wooden cottage within ten minutes. She went up the stairs and back into the room where she reached under the pillow and pulled the book back out. A grin of victory was plastered across her face as she turned to walk out of the room, but Meep made a strange noise. She turned to see the red and purple Haro sitting on top of an empty shelf on the bookshelf, flapping its ears.

"Meep, is there something in this book case?" she asked curiously.

"Tug on the white book! Meep!" it chirped and wiggled. Mileina obliged and pulled out the solid white book with no title. The book case shook once then began sliding sideways. Mileina's eyes lit up with delight as a small room with several book shelves, table, couch and 'television' was revealed. She ran in and picked up a random book off of the shelf. It was titled 'Pride & Prejudice'. She momentarily flipped through it then discarded it due to disinterest. She picked up book after book to find that they were all soft core romance novels and movies. She was tempted to leave and return to the Ptolemy, but an unusual looking book stuck out. She pulled it from the shelf and read the title.

'_What's a….photograph?' _she thought with a slight frown. She opened it figuring that she'd find out if she read it, but was surprised that it had very few words. It was a collection of pictures on paper. Not a whole lot of these existed anymore because of the massive digital era. The most common picture she found was of a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. She figured that this was the Amuro Ray from the diary based off of the name scribbled in neat cursive English at the top of the page.

Even though Mileina was a mixture of different cultures, like most people these days were, she spoke only three languages; Japanese, French and English. Most people of sophistication could speak at least five, it was this generation's standards. At least for educated and fairly well raised people. Most under-privileged folk could only speak one or two. Mileina took mental note to learn a fourth language at some point, then shook the thought off. She flipped the page to see a picture that was mighty familiar….more familiar than anyone else would have of imagined….

"Mileina…seriously?" a voice from behind her made her slam the book shut and spin around quickly. She was met with Tieria's scowling and disappointed face.

"I'm sorry! I realized that I'd forgotten…..**my **diary on the bed!" she said nervously as she held out the diary that was in fact **not **hers, but Tieria didn't need to know that.

"Well you could have of asked for someone to escort you back, you shouldn't be wandering off on your own out here. You're a mile outland from the base!" she reprimanded. She took a small step back and averted her gaze to the floor. She felt fear and sadness well up in her chest; the man she has a massive crush on is upset with her.

'_Shit! I have to calm her down!' _he thought as he tried to calm himself down as well.

"I mean, if you want to come out here, just ask me come with you." He said with a much cooler and flatter tone. She perked up a little sensing that his air of anger had turned into something else less severe. She still felt upset with herself, but tried to shake it off.

"I would like it if you escorted me back again." She said sheepishly with a blush.

"I can't do that right now, I came back here to investigate. You can stay here as long as I'm here, but I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave." He said as he turned to exit the room.

"A-alright.." she mumbled softly.

After Tieria went back downstairs to investigate the lower half of the cottage Mileina sighed and slumped down into a soft chair. Mileina set the diary down on top of the photo album then looked back at the bookshelf for another interesting book. She didn't find a book, but she sure found something far, far, _**FAR **_more interesting. She found a box on top of the ten foot tall bookshelf and had to stand on top of the chair to reach it. She pulled it down and used a pocket knife that came with her space suit to rip it open. She grinned from ear to ear once it was opened.

Inside was the most amazing, wonderful, sensual thing she'd ever seen; stacks and piles of _love letters_.

If looks could kill, Mileina would have been arrested on the spot for mass murder. Her smile was both wicked and delighted beyond normal human levels.

Tieria had finished skimming through the lower level of the shack and found absolutely nothing unusual or of any significant interest. He decided it was time to leave and headed up stairs to retrieve Mileina. Once upstairs he was startled by the look on the young girl's face as she read a piece of paper. He was almost slightly afraid to approach her, but stifled the feeling and called out to her. She turned to him with a normal human look upon her face then nodded. She grabbed the two books, stuffed them inside the box then followed Tieria down the stairs.

"You're taking all that back with you? Are they anything of importance?" he asked casually.

"N-no!" she frowned and tried to hide them from view.

"Then why are you taking them?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Th-this one's my diary, this one is …..a…photo album of some fancy art that I like and these papers are….." she paused trying to think of a good lie, but Tieria rolled his eyes and commanded her to continue walking. She was thankful for his ignorance to her 'trivial' antics and trotted after him all the way back to the base.

She immediately went back to the Ptolemy and put the box and book in her room under her bed. With a sigh of relief she left for the kitchen area, grabbed a bite to eat then two cans of drinks. She put one in her suit's pouch and opened the other as she made her way back to the base. Once inside she located Tieria and offered him the drink as a 'thank you' for escorting her. He took it awkwardly, unsure of why she did such a silly thing, then went back to work. She insisted on helping him download files to the Haros, but he declined claiming that he needed no help.

"A Haro can only hold so much data, the least I could do is bring you a new Haro then take the full one back to the Ptolemy." She offered trying to stay optimistic.

He thought for a moment then agreed that it was actually a great idea. She gave him a fresh Haro and he gave her the 'bloated with data' Haro. She rather enjoyed playing delivery-girl for Tieria, but disliked the long distance from main control room to the Ptolemy. She tossed the Haro into the entrance room of the Ptolemy then went back into the base and captured a new Haro. She brought that one back to Tieria just in time to repeat the process. She became tired of the routine within the hour, but her efforts did pay off; Tieria was rather impressed at her random act of handiness. He relieved her so that he could go do other things, but she insisted on helping with that too. She eventually went back to the Ptolemaios to rest up.

After fifteen hours they had everything they needed and wanted out of the rooms and hallways of the base and began their focus on the Gundams in the hangar. The four Meisters, plus Regene, each took a Gundam and tried to activate it. Sadly none of the Gundams would respond and Regene groaned. He gave a long winded explanation that the mobile suits wouldn't turn on without Meep, but the pathetic Haro was broken.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of thrown it against the wall, moron!" Lockon hissed from the cockpit of a white and light green Gundam. "Feldt told me that you trashed the poor fellow!"

"Like it has _**feelings**_!" Regene snorted.

"No, but it was a necessary component to our plans. You've now ruined our ability to take control of these Gundams." Tieria said arrogantly and coldly.

"Don't worry," Feldt spoke up as she allowed Meep to fly over to them. "Meep is alright afterall."

A wave of relief swept over them as Meep docked with the main control system and activated the Gundams. Once the Gundams activated Meep refused to allow the Meisters to pilot them and laughed at them mockingly with its artificial voice.

"Why aren't we allowed to pilot the Gundams? We're part of Celestial Being too!" Lockon yelled out to the red and purple Haro.

"Persona Type incorrect! Persona Type incorrect! Meep!"

"Persona? You mean these Gundams only operate for their old Meisters?" Tieria asked.

"Correct! Correct! Meep!"

"But I piloted the Guren MK-II earlier, why has that changed?" Setsuna asked.

"Baka F. Seiei! Baka F. Seiei! Meep!"

"I guess that's our answer…Meep doesn't like us…" Lockon said with s light giggle even though he was honestly disappointed.

_**XxXxX**_

It was quiet, incredibly quiet and luke-warm. She couldn't tell if she was comfortable or numb, but either way she was in a peaceful meditation. Her mind was hazy and she couldn't think as straight as she should've been able to, but she could tell that things were now less chaotic as before. A memory of gunfire, blood, screaming, panic, disorder and absolute mayhem flashed through her mind. She struggled desperately in her half slumber in an attempt to move or at least open her eyes, but her body wanted to continue sleeping.

"Hey Ian, that one's moving." Said a masculine voice from about ten or so feet to her right. She did not recognize the voice nor did she care to, she just wanted to awaken and annihilate anyone who posed a threat to her.

"Alright, I'll give her the shot." Another male voice said from the same direction.

Ian grabbed a syringe and loaded it with a clear liquid from a bottle. She walked over to the green haired girl's bedside and injected the shot into her I.V. drip. The girl tried to oppose being injected with an unfamiliar drug and tried her best to struggle, but still could not move any part of her body. After several moments of her panic her golden eyes finally opened wide. Her vision was obscured from being disoriented so she could not see the man in front of her properly.

"Nnng….wh-…who…." She groaned out.

"Don't try to talk or move just yet, the serum will unparalyze you in a couple more minutes. Don't worry, you are not in enemy hands." Ian assured her.

She wanted to believe him, but her training told her that unless she recognized any part of her surroundings that she was **not **within Celestial Being. She went against her training and instincts because she realized that she had no other options and that she was practically under the control of these two men until she could either escape or find out if they're truly allies or not. Finally she was able to turn her head and get a better view of the men. She didn't recognize either of them and prepared herself for whatever may come next.

"Hey, which one of you is 'Ian'?" she asked as she recalled one of them calling out to the other with that name.

"I am." Ian stepped forth.

"Who are you, who do you work for?" she asked flatly trying to remain calm.

"I am Ian Vashti, a scientist of Celestial Being, I work for VEDA and Aeolia Schenberg." He said as if he were answering the question for a job interview. The girl's eyes went from his face to his strange uniform where in fact the Celestial Being logo was sewn into his jacket. She relaxed and allowed her only guard to drop.

"I see, so was Tito killed or at least reprimanded?" she asked with a sigh of relief.

"I don't know anything about Tito. Your name is C.C. according to Regene Regetta, correct?" Ian asked as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Yes, but why would such an underclass need to introduce **me**? He's a rank four, I am a rank one." She turned her head to give him a harsh glare.

"I'm sorry, but Celestial Being no longer goes by ranks. We go by position now. Now Miss C.C., were you a Gundam Meister?"

"Yes, I pilot the Gundam Venus KnockOut. That should be common knowledge…." She stated in monotone almost sarcastically.

"Not anymore it isn't. The Celestial Being of old has been in hibernation for hundreds of years now. Welcome to anno domini two-thousand three-hundred twenty."

"You can't be serious!" she shot upright in her bed and sat with her arms propping her up behind herself.

"Relax, there's nothing you can do right now." The other male across the room said.

"Who're you?" she barked.

"Lasse Aeon, also a member of Celestial Being." He said quickly, he was beginning to fear her now that he knew she was a Meister.

"The others will awaken soon as well, and when they do we will all have a meeting to discuss what's going on." Ian informed her as he stood up.

"I demand my Gundam." She said sternly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bolmung LK: I like this plot line, even if no one else does! Review if you can type, authors live for the reviews! Also, woot for 31 pages, 14k words! Sadly by next chapter this will have to be flagged as a crossover, because C.C. has awoken. So it won't be on the Gundam 00 page anymore, it'll have to be locked away in the never glanced at X-over sections...(cries)<strong>_


End file.
